Nejvěrnější služebník
by Ellstra
Summary: Příběh o Belatrix a Voldemortovi; o speciálním vztahu, který spolu měli, i o jiných věceh, které s tím neodmyslitelně souvisí
1. Chapter 1

Tom se vždycky nesmírně těšil do školy. Byl to jeho první a jediný domov, tam měl pocit, že někam patří. Tam na něj nikdo nepohlížel divně, když vzduchem létaly věci. Tam si ho vážili, tam ho obdivovali. V kouzlech našel smysl svého života, nic pro něj nebylo tak přirozené jako kouzlení. Mrzelo ho, že nevyrůstal v kouzelnické rodině a musel se to dozvědět od Brumbála. Ale byl strašně šťastný, když mohl kouzlit. Přišlo mu, že se narodil s hůlkou v ruce, že magie s ním promlouvá a vybrala si ho jako jednoho ze svých prostředníků. Jako někoho, kdo dokáže plně využít své schopnosti. Znal jediného člověka, kterého si dokázal vážit kvůli jeho kouzelnických dovedností. Nikdo jiný mu nestál za myšlenku. jedině Albus Brumbál se mu mohl rovnat.

Teď, když po absolvování školy strávil několik let v pochybných zaměstnáních při hledání vhodných předmětů, do kterých by uložil část své duše, bylo načase se vrátit na místo činu. Především potřeboval skrýt jeden z viteálů na hrad. Ale místo učitele, o které usiloval, zdaleka nebylo nelákavé. Rád by se znovu procházel po rozlehlých pozemcích a cítil ve vlasech vítr vanoucí od jezera, trávil dlouhé hodiny přemýšlením usazen pod vrbou mlátičkou a zasedal každý den k jídlu ve Velké síni. Přitom by samozřejmě stahoval na svou stranu víc a víc lidí. Je daleko snazší zmanipulovat studenty a děti než dospělé. Všichni, kdo se přidat chtěli, se už Smrtijedy stali, a dobrovolný Smrtijed z přesvědčení je daleko spolehlivější než ten pod kletbou _Imperius_. Byl si jist, že jako obdivovaný učitel by se stal velkým vzorem hodným následování.

Procházel bránou školy a pocítil zachvění, když si uvědomil, že je zase doma. Rozhodně stoupal vzhůru po svazích. Uvědomoval si, že tentokrát tudyma nejde jako Tom Raddle, cílevědomý a sebejistý školák, nýbrž jako lord Voldemort, obávaný černokněžník. Kráčel hrdě k hradu a u hlavní brány vyvolal několik kouzel. Obranné systémy Bradavic byly tak chabé, že se na jejich překonání skoro nemusel snažit. Několik obyčejných neverbálních kouzel. Nemohl uvěřit tomu, že Brumbál nechává školu tak zranitelnou. Byl vždycky jeho vzor, ať už si to přiznával či nikoli, a teď ho zklamalo, že Albus nezpřísnil bezpečnostní opatření od dob, kdy byl ředitelem Armand Dippet. Třeba se to spraví, říkal si Voldemort, až pochopí, že jsem hrozba.

Vstoupil do školy a procházel známými chodbami. studenti byli zřejmě ve spoelčenských místnostech, protože cestou nikoho nepotkal. Byl za to rád, protože poslední, co chtěl, byla společnost kohokoli. Vyběhl do patra, které znal snad nejlépe ze všech a třikrát prošel kolem gobelínu s tančícími troly. Stěna se rozestoupila a objevily se dveře. Prošel jimi se stejnou úctou jako poprvé. Bradavice ho nikdy nepřestaly fascinovat. Byl si jist, že objevil všechna její zákoutí a chodbičky a taky věděl, že převážná část hradu zůstává všem studentům skryta. Samozřejmě až na něj. A nikdo kromě něj netušil, kde se nachází tajemná komnata. Bylo to jediné dědictví po matce, kterého si vážil. Příbuzenský vztah se Salazarem Zmijozelem. Nevěděl, proč zrovna on dostal tu moc být Zmijozelovým dědicem, ale byl přesvědčen, že ji využije, jak nejlépe to půjde.

Rychle vkročil do obrovské místnosti, která by zabila každou pořádkumilovnou ženu. Ve vysokých policích a regálech se krčily bez ladu a skladu takové poklady, že to bylo až k neuvěření. Pána zla ale žádná starožitnost nezajímala. Potřeboval schovat diadém Roweny z Havraspáru. Našel pro něj pěkné místečko, ani moc vzadu, ani moc vepředu. Strčil ho do kredence a s těžkým srdcem se s ním loučil. Měl v ruce poklad, šperk, který neúspěšně hledaly spousty havraspárských studentů. Byl patřičně hrdý na to, že ho dokázal získat. Položil ho, zakryl špinavým hadrem a rychle vyšel z místnosti. Už měl skoro zpoždění na schůzku s Brumbálem. Odcházel z Komnaty Nejvyšší potřeby s přesvědčením, že diadém nikdo nikdy nenajde. Byl si jistý, že nikdo nerozluští tajemství Šedé dámy a ukradeného diadému. Spokojeně se usmál.

Když stanul u paty chrliče, který hlídal vstup do Brumbálovy pracovny, v rychlosti na něj štěkl heslo a vystoupil po schodech vzhůru. Zaklepal a bez vyzvání vstoupil. Brumbál seděl za stolem a vypadal, že na něho už dlouho čekal. Vlastně se zdálo, že si důkladně promýšlí, co svému bývalému žákovi řekne.

"Dobrý večer, Tome," pozdravil ho Brumbál a teprve teď se zdálo, že ho vnímá. Usmál se na Voldemorta skrz své půlměsícové brýle. Modré oči si zkoumavě prohlížely návštěvníka. "Neposadíš se?"

"Díky," přikývl Voldemort s širokým úsměvem. Usadil se do křesla, na které Brumbál ukazoval, a zkoumavě si prohlížel muže proti sobě, ovšem více okázale.

"Slyšel jsem, že jste se stal ředitelem," začal Voldemort a zkřížil si prsty. Položil si oba lokty na kolena a položil si bradu na dlaně. "Vybrali dobře." dodal. Propalovali se pohledem. Jakýkoli méně schopný kouzelník by v místnosti nemusel vydržet. přišel by si jako v místnosti plné statické elektřiny, když člověk nikdy neví, kdy přijde další výboj.

"Těší mě, že si to myslíš," usmál se Brumbál. Napětí nepovolilo. "Mohu ti nabídnout něco k pití?"

"To by mi přišlo vhod." připustil Voldemort. Pochyboval, že by Brumbál byl tak hloupý a pokusil se ho zabít. Navíc by se mu to samozřejmě nepovedlo. "Mám za sebou dlouhou cestu."

Brumbál se zvedl a nalil sobě i Voldemortovi pohár vína. Návštěvník z něj nespouštěl oči.

"Tak tedy, Tome... čemu vděčím za to potěšení?" Kdyby se na ně podíval nezúčastněný pozorovatel, myslel by si, že jsou to dva přátelé klábosící o ničem. Ve skutečnosti byli oba smrtelně vážní a jako v důležité šachové partii pečlivě promýšleli každý další tah.

"Lidé už mi neříkají Tom," prohlásil Voldemort škrobeně. Brumbál se dotkl citlivého místa a moc dobře to věděl. Věděl lépe než kdokoli jiný, jak Voldemort nenávidí, když se mu říká jménem jeho otce. "Jsem dnes známý jako-"

"Vím, pod jakým jménem jsi známý," odvětil klidně Brumbál a dál se usmíval. Začal nepatrně získávat navrch. "Obávám se ale, že pro mě vždy zůstaneš Tom Raddle. To je bohužel jedna z vlastností, které nás na starých učitelích tak rozčilují, že nikdy nedokážou zcela zapomenout na mládí a začátky svých žáků." Starší muž pozvedl sklenici, jako by chtěl Pánu zla připít. Voldemort nehnul ani brvou, nedal na sobě znát rozčarování, které v něm Brumbál vyvolal. Ale nešlo to všechno podle jeho plánu. Zvolil si jméno, zbavil se toho starého, obyčejného a Brumbál ho odmítl jím titulovat. Dal mu najevo, že se nehodlá vzdát bez boje. Voldemort to pochopil až moc dobře.

"Překvapuje mě, že už tu setrváváte tak dlouho," ozval se po dlouhé odmlce. Přišlo mu, že by neměl Brumbála nechat promluvit jako prvního, tím by definitivně ztratil šanci na jakékoli jednání s ním. "Odjakživa mi vrtá hlavou, proč takový kouzelník, jako jste vy, nikdy neprojevil přání ze školy odejít." Voldemort znovu bezděky změnil polohu. Brumbál z něj vycítil nervozitu a nespokojenost. Sám pro sebe si v pomyslné tabulce připsal bod.

"Inu," začal a nevinně se usmál, "pro takového kouzelníka, jako jsem já, přece neexistuje nic důležitějšího, než předávání prastarých dovedností mladým a pomoc při vybrušování jejich ducha. Pokud si dobře vzpomínám, učitelské povolání tě kdysi také přitahovalo."

"A přitahuje mě i nadále," vyhrknul Voldemort, možná až příliš rychle. Brumbál nepatrně povytáhnul obočí. "jenom příliš nechápu, proč vy - na kterého se ministerstvo tak často obrací o radu a kterému myslím už dvakrát nabídli funkci samotného ministra..."

"popravdě řečeno už to bylo třikrát," Brumbál Voldemorta přerušil, aby ho opravil. "Ministerská kariéra mě ale nikdy nelákala. I to máme myslím my dva společné." Důrazně se na druhého muže podíval, jako by mu chtěl připomenout, co všechno ti dva společné nemají.

Voldemort sotva znatelně přikývl. Usrkl vína, aniž by si ho v ústech vůbec uvědomil. Oba mlčeli, dávali prostor druhému, aby nahodil udici.

"Vrátil jsem se pravděpodobně později," začal Voldemort konečně, "než profesor Dippet čekal... ale vrátil jsem se, abych ještě jednou požádal o to, nač jsem podle jeho názoru byl kdysi příliš mladý. Přišel jsem vás požádat, abyste mi dovolil vrátit se do zdejšího hradu a učit. Určitě jste si vědom, že jsem od té doby, co jsem odtud odešel, mnohé viděl a dokázal. Mohl bych vašim studentům předvést a vysvětlit věci, jaké se od žádného jiného kouzelníka nikdy nedozvědí."

Významně na sebe upírali pohledy, než Brumbál konečně vyslovil pečlivě váženou odpověď.

"Ano, samozřejmě je mi známo, že jsi po odchodu ze školy mnohé viděl a dokázal," přisvědčil. "Pověsti o tvých činech se donesly až do tvé bývalé školy, Tome. Velice nerad bych věřil třeba jen polovině z nich."

"Genialita vždy vzbuzuje závist," prohlásil Pán zla neochvějně a ukázal bíllé zuby v úsměvu, na kterém nebylo nic veselého. "Ze závisti se rodí nenávist anenávist je matkou lží. To nepochybně víte, Brumbále." naklonil hlavu mírně na stranu a zahleděl se na učitele.

"Myslíš teda, že tvé počínání lze označit za geniální?" Brumbál se pousmál. Ve Voldemortovi se vzedmula vlna vzteku. Ten staroch se mu vysmívá!

"Nepochybně," ujistil ho chladně a snažil se zachovat si klid. "Experimentoval jsem, posunul jsem hranice kouzel a čar možná dál, než je kdy přede mnou posunul kdokoli jiný - "

"Jen jistého druhu kouzel a čar," přerušil ho klidně Brumbál. "Jen nekterých. V oblasti těch ostatních zůstáváš... promiň mi ten výraz... politováníhodně nevědomý."

Voldemort vykouzlil na obličeji odpudivou grimasu, která měla být úsměvem, ale v jeho krutém obličeji to byla jen děsivá maska, horší než vztek či krutost.

"Zase ten starý argument," povzdechl si. "jenže nic z toho, co jsem ve světě viděl, nepotvrzuje vaši slavnou teorii, že láska je mocnější než magie, kterou vyznávám já, Brumbále." Dodal a v očích se mu zalesklo.

"Možná jsi nehledal na správných místech," řekl Brumbál mimochodem.

"No prosím, a kde je v tom případě lepší místo pro začátek nového výzkumu než tady v Bradavicích?" přisadil si Voldemort. "Necháte mě vrátit se sem? Dovolíte, abych se o svojě znalosti podělil s vašimi studenty? Dávám vám sebe i své nadání plně k dispozici. Jsem vám plně k službám."

Brumbál vytáhl obočí a prudce se na svého návštěvníka podíval.

"A co se stane s těmi, co budou plně k službám _tobě_? Co bude s těmi, kteří si říkají - nebo se tak o nich alespoň mluví - Smrtijedi?"

Voldemortův výraz se změnil. Upřímně ho šokovalo, že Brumbál to jméno zná, ale dal to na sobě najevo jen na pár chvil a pak se mu opět vrátila chladná sebejistota.

"Moji přátelé," promluvil změněným hlasem, "budou ve svém konání nepochybně pokračovat i beze mne."

"Rád slyším, že je považuješ za přátele," odvětil Brumbál. "měl jsem totiž dojem, že jsou spíš něco jako tvoji služebníci."

"To se mýlíte," ujistil ho Voldemort škrobeně.

"Takže kdybych si dnes večer zašel do hostince U Prasečí hlavy, nenašel bych jich tam několik - Notta, Rosiera, Mulcibera, Dolohova - jak čekají na tvůj návrat? Jsou to vskutku oddaní přátelé, když s tebou večerní chumelenicí putují takovou dálku, jen aby ti popřáli hodně štěstí, když se jdeš ucházet o učitelské místo."

Voldemort musel uznat, že jeho protivník je hodně dobře informovaný. Zajímalo ho, jak se Brumbál dozvěděl o přítomnosti jeho společníků. Vzpamatoval se ale rychleji než prve.

"Jste vševědoucí jako vždy, Brumbále."

"Ale kdepak, jen mám přátele mezi místními hospodskými," mávl rukou, jako by právě neodhalil něco, co se neměl dozvědět. "Takže, Tome..."

Odložil sklenici na stůl a opřel o sebe špičky prstů.

"...promluvme si otevřeně. Proč jsi sem dnes večer přišel v doprovodu svých nohsledů a ucházíš se o místoo, o než - jak oba víme - ve skutečnosti nestojíš?"

Voldemort věděl že to tak dopadne. Nešel sem, aby požádal o místo učitele obrany proti černé magii, byla to jen záminka. Ani Smrtijedi nevěděli, proč šel do hradu ve skutečnosti. Nebyla pravda, že by o místo nestál, bylo to více než lákavé. Ale ani ho nenapadlo, že by Brumbál byl tak pošetilý, aby mu to místo dal. Vykouzlil na obličeji celkem přesvědčivý výraz překvapení.

"Že o to místo nestojím? Naopak, Brumbále, velice o to místo stojím."

"Ale jdi, do Bradavic by ses rád vrátil, ale učit se ti nechce o nic víc, než když ti bylo osmnáct. O co ti jde, Tome? Co kdybys alespoň projednou zkusil být upřímný?"

Voldemort si pohrdlivě odfrkl. Nehodlal nikomu vykládat své plány a Brumbálovi už vůbec ne.

"jestli mi to místo nechcete dát..."

"Samozřejmě, že nechci," Brumbál se usmíval stejně, jako by svému hostu nabízel sušenky. "A ani v nejmenším se nedomnívám, žes čekal, že ti je nabídnu. Přesto jsi za mnou přišel a žádáš o ně, takže pro to musíš mít nějaký důvod."

Voldemort vstal. Obličej se mu zkřivil vztekem. Ačkoli si to neuvědomoval, o to místo skutečně stál. Navíc se mu ten stařec postavil, odmítl vykonat, co po něm chtěl.

"To je vaše poslední slovo?"

"Ano," přikývl Brumbál a také vstal.

"V tom případě už si nemáme co říct."

"Ne, to nemáme," souhlasil Brumbál a na chvíli se zatvářil smutně. "Už dávno minula doba, kdy jsem tě mohl vystrašit zapálenou skříní a donutit tě, abys zaplatil za svoje zlé činy. Přál bych si ale, aby to šlo, Tome... moc bych si to přál..."

Voldemort zaťal ruce v pěsti. Jeho ruka mimoděk sjela ke kapse s hůlkou. Potom si to uvědomil, lhostejně stáhl paži zpět a otočil se. Bez rozloučení se ztratil za dveřmi. Brumbál se ještě dlouho posmutněle díval na dveře, kterými prošel jeho nejnadanější student.

Pán zla se nabručeně vracel dolů. Chtěl odsud co nerychleji zmizet, ale něco ho zarazilo. Zatoužil znovu vidět zmijozelskou kolej, aspoň zvenčí zase zahlédnout známé sklepení. Ohlédl se přes rameno a vydal se opačným směrem. Cestu by našel i poslepu, Bradavice byly jeho domov. Znal je skvěle.

Cesta mu trvala jen chvilku. Opřel se o zeď a hypnotizoval pohledem známý vchod. Nechtěl dovnitř, nesnesl by, kdyby viděl, jak se někdo rozvaluje v jeho oblíbeném křesle. Stál tam a přemýšlel o starých dobrých časech, o časech, kdy byl neomezeným vládcem celé zmijozelské koleje, navzdory tomu, že byl mladší než spousta ostatních studentů. Vzpomínal na dobu, kdy by se mu žádný Brumbál nepostavil do cesty. Jenže teď si skutečně ukrojil příliš velkou část dortu. Věděl o něm daleko víc, než bylo žádoucí, a pravděpodobně i víc, než kdokoli jiný. Koneckonců, nikdo nevěděl, jací jsou rodiče Toma Raddlea, odkud pochází. To věděl jen Brumbál. Když se Toma kdokoli zeptal, proč mu rodiče nepíšou, odpověděl popravdě - matka zemřela a otec mě nechce - ale měl u toho takový výraz vzteku, že odvážlivců, kteří by se ho na to zeptali, bylo čím dál méně, až zmizeli úplně. Ostatně nebylo moc lidí, kteří by se odvážili se ho zeptat na cokoli.

Vzpomínal na hrdost, kterou cítil, když dostal prefektský odznak. Vzpomínal na to, jak se mu skoro podařilo probudit dědictví Salazara Zmijozela. Byl si jist, že je vyvolen k větším činům, že je určen k tomu, aby očistil svět od mudlů, které tolik nenáviděl, vinou svého otce. Vzpomínal na dlouhé debaty s Horaciem Křiklanem, který v něm vždycky naivně viděl skvělého studenta, který se zalouží o dobro světa. Ve skutečnosti se ani moc nemýlil, jen se lišily jejich představy o zlepšování světa. Už jako Tom Raddle byl naprosto cílevědomý a nenechal se ničím vyrušit ze svého úsilí. Bylo o něm známo, že se na žádnou dívku nepodíval, pokud mu nemohla nějak dopomoci k vyplnění jeho plánů. Nikdo nevěděl, proč je Tom tak bezcitný, nikdo si nedělal iluze, že ho Raddle považuje za přítele. Byl velice pohledný, takže se nejedna dívka spálila o jeho nezájem. Byl krásný, nadaný a sebevědomý. Každá si myslela, že právě ona dokáže otevřít chladné srdce ambiciózního zmijozelského studenta.

Voldemort věděl, že už zůstal na tom místě příliš dlouho. Neochotně zamířil k hlavní bráně. Za okny vládla černočerná tma, přerušovaná jen občasným mihnutím padající vločky sněhu. Bylo už dost pozdě, nikdo by se už neměl potulovat po chodbách, určitě ne studenti. Trochu se uvolnil. Věděl, že kdyby ho zastihl Brumbál, rozhodně by mu neuvěřil, že se ztratil.

Zahlédl nějakou postavu. Nesnažil se zpomalit, byla to malá osoba, podle křivek těla žena. Klidně se tedy mohl tvářit, že po cestě ze schůzky s Brumbálem zabloudil. Kdyby mu nevěřila, musel by si pomoci kouzly, což by rozhodně nebyl problém, ale raději by Brumbála nedráždil omámenými studenty.

Došli k sobě na takovou vzdálenost, aby rozeznal rysy dívčiny tváře. Musela být rozhodně v posledním ročníku, Voldemortovi připadla ještě starší. Viděl, že už před drahnou chvílí vytáhla z kapsy hůlku a drží ji tak sebevědomě, že s ní nepochybně uměla dobře zacházet. Mířila mu bez ostychu na hrudník a dívala se mu zpříma do očí. To ho zaujalo, v poslední době měli lidé většinou pro oči tolik práce, že se mu do tváře nepodívali. A tahle holka, ještě studentka, mu čelila naprosto beze strachu. To, že nikdy žádnou dívku nenechal proniknout do své blízkosti, neznamenalo, že nedokázal ocenit ženskou krásu. A tahle dívka krásná byla. Byla krásná zvráceným způsobem, drzý úšklebek jí vykouzlil na tváři výraz, který ji učinil krásnou. Hnědé oči si ho prohlížely se zájmem, rozhodně nedávaly najevo strach.

Voldemort věděl, že tuhle dívku chce po svém boku. Věděl, že pokud ji dokáže získat pro svou věc, bude se na ni moci spolehnout, že udělá, co po ní bude žádat, pokud to bude v jejích silách. A on viděl, že v jejích silách toho je hodně. Jenže ji nechtěl u sebe jen kvůli její moci a statečnosti. Někde hluboko v něm se probudilo něco, co tam tiše dřímalo celá ta léta, aby se to ozvalo zrovna v té chvíli. Najednou se necítil tak suverénní. Co když ho ta dívka odmítne a vysměje se mu do tváře? Ne že by to byla jedna z mudlovských šmejdů a chtěla je chránit, jen si nebyl jistý, zda se k němu přidá.

"Budeš tu dál jen stát a hledět na mě?" vypálila na něj. Nebyl zvyklý, že s ním lidé zachází takhle.

"Pokud mi v tom nijak nezabráníš, milerád." Věděl, že kdyby ho teď viděl některý se Smrtijedů, rozhodně by ho musel zabít. Takhle se Pán zla nechoval.

"Kdo vůbec jsi? Nezdá se mi, že bych tě někdy viděla." Popošla ještě pár kroků k němu, takže teď stáli sotva metr od sebe. Líbil se jí, to nemohla popřít, ale to neznamenalo, že nebude opatrná. Nepotřebovala, aby ji někdo napráskal, že se po večerce toulá po chodbách.

"To se ti nezdá. Jmenuji se lord Voldemort, možná jsi o mně už slyšela." prohlásil upjatě a sledoval dívčinu reakci.

"Skutečně?" zeptala se se zájmem. "jak ti můžu věřit?" vyštěkla po chvíli. Bylo jasné, že tenhle pohledný mladý muž rozhodně neodpovídá její představě obávaného černokněžníka. "A proč by se lord Volemort," všiml si, že to jméno vyslovila s úctou, ne se strachem, "potuloval po bradavických chodbách?"

"Chtěl jsem, aby mě Brumbál zaměstnal jako učitele. Je mnohem snazší získat oddané služebníky z jedenáctiletých dětí než z dospělých kouzelníků." odpověděl klidně. S ohromující rychlostí vytáhl z kapsy hůlku a namířil ji na svou protivnici.

"Je možné, že by ten slavný a obávaný čaroděj, se schopnostmi, které se prý rovnají samotnému Brumbálovi, byl takový... mladík? Myslela jsem, že lord Voldemort je starý, přinejmenším tak, jako Brumbál. A teď přede mnou stojí muž jako z časopisů pro ženy v domácnosti a snaží se mě přesvědčit, že se za tím kouzelným úsměvem skrývá ta krutost, o které se píše ve sloupcích _Věštce_." Uvažovala nahlas. Musel uznat, že je to z jejího pohledu logická úvaha. Proč by mu měla věřit, že v tak nízkém věku dosáhl úspěchů, kterých se obávali největší kouzelníci.

"nezdá se mi, že by se Pán zla zastavil na kus řeči s holkou, která ho přistihla, jak se plíží chodbami, i když Brumbál už dávno spí. V jeho pracovně je tma už delší dobu. Takže ne, nevěřím ti, že jsi lord Voldemort." Věděl, že ji musí získat. Takový poklad nesmí stát proti němu, musí ji mít pro sebe. Byla nesmírně bystrá a nenechala se ošálit. A byla krásná, nebezpečně krásná.

"Máš naprostou pravdu. Kohokoli jiného bych zabil, ale tebe ne, neohroženě jsi čelila mému pohledu. Jsi silná bojovnice, byl by hřích tě zabít. A věř mi, z pekla strach nemám." Sledoval, jak se mračí ještě víc.

"Víš kolik lidí říkalo, že by někoho zabilo, a pak se roztřese strachy?"

"Spousty," odtušil, "ale já nejsem jeden z nich. A dokážu ti to."

Nevěděl, co ho to napadlo. Proč bral cizí holku, o které ani nevěděl, jak se jmenuje, pryč, unáší ji ze školy, jen aby jí dokázal, že je schopen vraždy. Ale musel to udělat.

Překonal vzdálenost mezi nimi tak rychle, že nestihla zareagovat a popadl ji za ruku. Ozvalo se hlasité prásknutí a po lordu Voldemortovi a Belatrix Blackové nebylo v chodbě vedoucí ke zmijozelskému podzemí ani stopy.


	2. Chapter 2

"Co blázníš? Kde to jsme?" Belatrix se do Voldemorta pustila hned, jak ucítila pod nohama pevnou zem. začala se kroutit, jakoby se mu chtěla vytrhnout, ale její snaha byla jen naoko. Bylo jí jasné, že nikdo jiný než lord Voldemort by se s ní nepřemisťoval uprostřed noci. jen nevěděla, co tím sleduje.

"Neblázním. Nebo možná ano. proč by mi mělo záležet na tom, že mi nějaká holka nevěří, že jsem, kdo jsem. Ale něco v tobě je, proto jsem tě nezabil. každopádně dost zbytečností. Jsme v Londýně. Tamta nesmírně ošklivá budova před tebou je sirotčinec, který vede alkoholička s paranoiou tak silnou, že má pocit, že si děti v noci okusují prsty na nohou. Už dlouho ji chci zabít, vlastně už od pěti let. proč jsem to ještě neudělal?" poslední větu adresoval sobě. Belatrix chvíli žasla nad nenávistí, která doslova odkapávala z jeho slov. rázem pochopila, že muž stojící vedle ní je ještě krutější, než si myslela. Měla se bát, ale ve skutečnosti ji to jen uchvátilo. Měla přemýšlet, jak se nenápadně vrátit do školy. Jenže věděla, že ve skutečnosti je ve skrytu duše stejná jako on, že chce vidět, jak se s tou ženou vypořádá. Třeba ji při troše jejího štěstí bude i mučit. najednou ji napadlo, že žádné takové kouzlo nezná a její zvědavost dosáhla nebezpečných výšin. Ale jakkoli silně se její mysl zabývala zabíjením, nedokázala z ní vyhnat myšlenky, které podněcovaly signály proudící ze zápěstí, které svíralo pět štíhlých prstů.

"Pojď. Co tam tak stojíš, vidíš ducha nebo co? Ve skutečnosti jsou ti mimo školu ještě nudnější než Šedá dáma." Věděl, že tak by o ní mluvit neměl. Koneckonců mu pomohla najít diadém, po kterém marně pátraly celé generace studentů. Belatrix si uvědomila, že až do teď stála jako solný sloup, a beze slova se dala do kroku.

"Jak se jmenuješ?" vypadlo to z něj dřív, než stihl zareagovat. Přišlo mu, že v její přítomnosti nějak špatně koordinuje mozek se zbytkem těla. Samozřejmě, že ho zajímalo, jak se jmenuje. Ale měl dojem, že když se zeptá takhle přímo, prozradí, jak moc to chce vědět.

"Jmenuju se Belatrix Blacková," představila se. Horlivosti v jeho hlase si nevšimla, sama měla co dělat, aby nevypadala jako zamilovaná husička. "říkají mi Bella." Lekl se. Důvěrné oslovení. Dala mu najevo, že se ho nebojí.

"Věř mi, Bello," nevěděl, proč to řekl. Většinou neříkal nic, co by nebylo nutné. A už vůbec neříkal věty, které nedávaly valný smysl. Proč by mu teď měla věřit? Nebo neměla, už ani nevěděl. Propletl své prsty s jejími a nebýt krutých úsměvů, které kazily jejich hezké obličeje, vypadali by jako zamilovaný pár.

Pomocí jednoduchého kouzla odemkl dveře. Tiše se prosmýkli dovnitř a zavřeli za sebou dveře, aby někoho nevzbudil průvan, venku byla dost zima.

"počkej," zarazil ji a přitáhl si ji blíž, aby mohl šeptat, "pochybuju, že od té doby, co jsem tu byl naposledy, měnili podlahu. Ty schody jsou dost chatrné, většina z nich vrže. Pojď těsně za mnou."

Tiše postupovali vpřed, chvíli po pravé, chvíli po levé straně schodiště. Na některé dlaždice šlápli jen velice opatrně. Voldemort doufal, že se nezničila ještě nějaká jiná od doby, co tu byl posledně. Belatrix vrtalo hlavou, jak je možné, že to tam Voldemort tak zná. Musel tam být několikrát, když tak dobře znal cestu. A Belatrix pochybovala, že ulehčoval život mudlovským sirotkům.

Vystoupali do prvního patra a stanuli přede dveřmi, které vypadaly o maličko lépe než zbytek domu. Na oprýskané tabulce stálo velkými písmeny L. COLEOVÁ, ŘEDITELKA. Evidentně to byla přijímací kancelář, ale Bella nevěřila, že by v ní ještě někdo byl. Voldemort puśtil její ruku a vzal za kliku. Šla za ním, zavřela dveře a vytáhla hůlku. Vzpomněla si na to nesmírně užitečné kouzlo, které ukradla z té nalezené učebnice lektvarů. Princ dvojí krve jí už nejednou pomohl.

"_Ševelissimo,_" zašeptala. Nyní se již pohybovala beze strachu, že ji někdo uslyší. Nacházeli se ve vzduchové bublině. V místnosti stál velký stůl, na kterém vládl naprostý chaos. Mezi hromadami papírů a lacinými knížkami z červené knihovny trůnila láhev džinu a nedopitá sklenice. Navíc svítila lampička stojící na rohu stolu, takže paní Coleová ještě nešla spát.

"Posadíme se a počkáme, chci si s paní Coleovou popovídat." V očích se mu krutě blýsklo a prsty sevřel hůlku. Belatrix věděla, že nepůjde o nějakou zdvořilostní návštěvu. Sbírala odvahu zeptat se ho, proč chce zabít zrovna ředitelku nejodpornějšího a nejubožejšího sirotčince v Anglii.

Dveře se hlučně otevřely. Vešla malá podsaditá žena s rudými skvrnami od alkoholu na tvářích. Bella si uvědomila, že ty podivné zvuky, které slyšela před chvílí, byly schody sténající pod její vahou.

Vypadalo to, že si jich ani nevšimla. Teprve když zasedla ke stolu a vyprázdnila sklenici, zahlédla přes její dno dvě postavy, které bez hnutí seděly na dvou židlích na okraji místnosti. Podívala se na láhev, jako by je považovala čistě jen za výplod své fantazie. Potom usoudila, že se jí nezdají, a na oba zaostřila, což dalo její podnapilé mysli dost zabrat.

"Kdo jste?" hlas měla skřípavý a po půli láhve džinu nejistý.

"Vy si na mě nevzpomínáte?" Voldemort se postavil a vyšel ze stínu přímo do kuželu světla, který vydávala omšelá lampa. Obličej měl nasvícený zespodu, takže vypadal ještě děsivěji než obvykle.

"Tome?" zalapala polekaně po dechu a převrátila prázdnou sklenici.

"Vidíte, paměť vám ještě slouží, to jsem rád. Bál jsem se, že po té spoustě alkoholu, kterým ředítesvou krev, nebudete fungovat vůbec." Ošklivě se na ni usmál. "Takže si určitě pamatujete, jak pěkně jste se ke mně chovala. Jakmile nějaké dítě fňuklo, už jste byla v mém pokoji a vyptávala se, co jsem mu provedl. Potom jsem odešel a zapomněl na vás. Ale teď jsem si na vás vzpomněl a říkal jsem si, že by bylo fajn, kdybychom se setkali. Vnímáte to taky tak?" Značně omámená paní Coleová ztratila pojem o významu jeho slov již po první větě a s hlavou mírně nachýlenou na stranu předstírala, že ví, o co se jedná, a statečně se u toho usmívala.

"Proč mi nepředstavíš to děvče, co je tady s tebou?" ozvala se znenadání a přerušila tak Voldemortův monolog. Na chvíli se zatvářil překvapeně. Ne že by na Belatrix zapomněl, spíš naopak, zabírala v jeho hlavě až příliš velký prostor, ale prostě nechápal myšlenkové pochody paní Coleové.

"No když na tom trváte… Bello, pojď sem prosím," Vstala a přešla do světla, protože paní Coleové zřejmě dělalo problém otáčet hlavu do stran.

"Paní Coleová, tohle je Belatrix, Bello, tohle je paní Coleová, přijala mou matku, když mě sem přišla porodit. V podstatě jí vděčím za svůj život." Z úst kohokoli jiného by to znělo jako vděk. Voldemort to řekl chladně a bez emocí. Belatrix se na paní Coleovou usmála neupřímným úsměvem, ale paní Coleová byla již tak opilá, že evidentní negativní city vůbec nezaregistrovala.

"Těší mě," vyžbleptla paní Coleová, "nikdy bych neřekla, že Tom bude mít děvče." Aniž by to tušila, získala pro sebe několik vteřin života navíc. Uvedla totiž oba do rozpaků. Belatrix zrudla jako rajče a sklopila hlavu, aby si toho Voldemort nevšiml. Ten nepohnul jediným svalem, ale myšlenky se mu v hlavě honily jedna přes druhou. Na paní Coleovou úplně zapomněl, myslel jen na její prohlášení a na dívku vedle sebe. Rozhodně ho na ní něco přitahovalo, možná její drzost a odvaha, něco jiného než jen její krása. Ale neměl tušení, proč si paní Coleová myslí, že by spolu… Na chvíli ho to vyvedlo z míry, ale pak se rozhodl, že bude hrát její hru. Jen chvíli, pak ji zabije.

"Udělala jste si o mně špatný obrázek. Ale to nevadí, jak vám dokážu, že jste se mýlila." V hezkých očích mu blýsklo. "Jsem totiž ještě horší." Belatrix se vytrhla ze svého rozpačitého přemýšlení a podívala se na muže, se kterým přišla. Rozhodně byl jiný než všichni, se kterými se dosud setkala. Věděla, že jeho prohlášení, že paní Coleovou zabije, je stoprocentně pravdivé. Chtěla vědět, jak zní ta slavná kletba, nejhorší z těch, které se nepromíjejí. Nikdy jim žádný učitel neřekl ani o jedné z nich a teď konečně aspoň jednu uvidí. Zvrácená část její duše se nesmírně těšila, až to uvidí v praxi.

"Co tím myslíš, Tome?" strach se dostal skrz mlžný opar alkoholu a byl jí vidět v malých zapadlých hnědých očích.

"Zabiju vás, paní Coleová," oznámil jí nenuceně, jako by šlo o pondělní oběd. "Pila jste mi krev 17 let. To je dle mého názoru docela dlouhá doba." Reakce paní Coleové byla překvapivě rychlá. Chytla po telefonu, ale než stihla cokoli udělat, zvedla Belatrix hůlku, namířila na přístroj a křikla: _"Reducto!"_ Telefon se rozletěl na kousky a pár jich trefilo paní Coleovou do rukou a obličeje. Ta zděšeně hleděla na sluchátko ve své a hůlku v Belatrixině ruce.

"Nebojte se, nic se vám nezdá. Ožralá jste sice slušně, ale halucinace nemáte. Můžete křičet, většina postav v hororech křičí, i když ví, že jim to nepomůže." Voldemort byl sám překvapený, jak krutě Belatrix zněla, když na paní Coleovou syčela a mířila na ni hůlkou. Viděl, že ta holka rozhodně nemá problém s vyhrožováním. Spousta slabších povah se roztřásla už při představě, že by měla někomu tvrdit, že ho zabije. Dokázala by zabít? Voldemort o tom nepochyboval.

"Vy jste se dočista pomátli! Míříte na mě klackem a snažíte se mě přesvědčit, že umíte kouzlit a chcete mě zabít. Kdo se tady postará o ty chudáčky sirotky, až mě zabijete? Tome, byl jsi jeden z nich. Chceš je nechat bez pomoci?" Škemrání. To Voldemort nesnášel ze všeho nejvíc. Nesnášel, když malé děti brečely v domnění, že ho obměkčí. Bylo mu to protivné a ony pak obvykle dopadly ještě hůř, než měly.

"Ano, byl jsem jeden z nich a rozhodně je nenechám bez pomoci. Pomůžu jim tím, že je zbavím vaší pomoci. Už jako malý jsem si přál, abyste zemřela, a jsem nesmírně polichocen, že vás na druhou stranu řeky Styx mohu poslat já. Už tehdy, když jste mě donutila se omluvit Jenny Wilkinsové za to, že jsem ji shodil do louže. Nikoho jste tak netrestala, děcka se rvala a padala do louže pořád. Jakmile se někomu něco ztratilo, už jste byla u mě v ložnici a zadávala mi trest. Ne že bych za to nemohl, ale vy jste neměla jediný důkaz. Neobměkčíte mě, vsadím se, že žádnému z dětí nebude vadit, když zmizíte. Takže sbohem, paní Coleová. Nesnášel jsem vás,"

Chvíli si pohrával s myšlenkou, že ji zabije rovnou. Jenže pak pohlédl do Belatrixiny dychtivé tváře a naznal, že jestli ji chce získat na svou stranu, bude ji muset naučit některé kletby nebezpečnější a efektivnější než _Mdloby na tebe!_Netušil, že už si ji dávno získal.

_"Crucio!"_ lehce mávl hůlkou a ředitelka nejnevábnějšího sirotčince v Londýně spadla na zem v bolestivých křečích. Svíjela se a kroutila, jako by dostala zásah elektrickým proudem. Praštila se do hlavy a roztrhla si o ostrou hranu stolu kůži na temeni. Mezi prošedivělými vlasy se vyvalil proud rudé krve. Voldemort věděl, že čím víckrát kletbu přeruší, tím je horší každá následující. Nechal paní Coleovou chvíli na pokoji a sledoval, jak lapá po dechu a tře si svaly, které měla po křečích jako v ohni.

"Zkus si to taky," Přešel k Belatrix a chytil ji za zápěstí. Stoupl si k ní zezadu a jako učitel golfu z romantických filmů jí přidržel ruku a ukázal jí správný švih. Bohužel pro jeho edukační pokusy, Belatrix neměla mozkovou kapacitu na to, aby ho vnímala. Myslela jen na to, že cítí jeho dech, slyší tlukot jeho srdce a ví, že je jí nablízku. Nechala se vést jeho jistou rukou a švih několikrát zopakovala.

"Nesmíš o sobě pochybovat. Kletbu, která se nepromíjí, musíš myslet naprosto vážně, musíš chtít ublížit. Pokud se zalekneš toho, co můžeš způsobit, nikdy neublížíš skutečně. Musíš si tu kletbu vychutnat, sledovat, jak tvoje oběť trpí. Když zapochybuješ o účinku té kletby, bude neškodná jako jeden mravenec. Soustřeď se."

Paní Coleová je sledovala se směsicí děsu, znechucení a odporu. Belatrix už před chvílí pochopila, že zatímco ona si užívala nestarostné dětství ve velikém domě, Voldemort vyrůstal v téhle nevábné instituci a tahle žena se mu to snažila ztížit, jak nejlépe jí to šlo. Belatrix měla za to, že právě paní Coleová může za Voldemortovu zášť a odpor vůči mudlům. Nechala sebou prostoupit nenávist, kterou z něj cítila. Pohlédla do zděšených očí své oběti.

_"Crucio!"_ Namířila na ubohou ženu hůlku. Chvíli se nic nedělo, alkoholička se jen zaškubala. Belatrix koutkem oka zahlédla Voldemorta, jak zklamaně tiskne rty k sobě. Naplnil ji hněv, který soustředila na jeho původce, ona přece mohla za to, že se nezmítá v křečích! Přivřela oči a stoprocentně se soustředila, aby vyvolala tu nejhorší část sebe.

"_CRUCIO!"_ zahřměla. Paní Coleová bolestně vykřikla, což byla velká chyba, protože se sama připravila o vzduch. Byla to jedna z posledních chyb, jestli ne až ta poslední, které stihla za svůj život udělat. Voldemort se spokojeně usmál. Belatrix byla nadějná žačka.

"Zadrž na chvíli," pošeptal jí. V tu chvíli ustal strašlivý řev a byl nahrazen jen slabým sténáním. I kdyby jí řekl cokoli jiného, nedokázala by udržet pozornost, když se k ní naklonil tak blízko. Viděla, že paní Coleová je na tom o dost hůř než předtím.

"Čím častěji ji postihne ten úvodní šok z bolesti, tím horší to je. Za chvíli se bolestí zblázní. Nestalo se to jen proto, že je tak ožralá, že má snížený práh bolesti."

"Nechtěl jsi ji zabít?" Upřela na něj úpěnlivý pohled velikých hnědých očí.

"A ty si to nechceš nechat ujít," odtušil a s potutelným úsměvem si ji prohlížel.

"Možná," použila lehký škádlivý tón, který používala, když flirtovala s kluky, pokud po nich něco potřebovala.

"Jsi úžasně zvrhlá," usmál se na ni, "_Avada kedavra!"_ Z Voldemortovy hůlky vytryskl proud zeleného světla a zasáhl zuboženou ženu do prsou. Oči jí pohasly, ztuhlé svaly povolily.

"Tak snadno," vydechla Belatrix šokovaně. Voldemort necítil potřebu to komentovat.

"Chceš zpátky do školy?" zeptal se jí, ale předem znal odpověď

"Vrátím se do školy a už tě nikdy neuvidím, že?" Nebylo to jednoznačné ne, které čekal.

"Pravděpodobně; rozhodně ne v nejbližší době a takhle zblízka."

"V tom případě nechci," koketně pohodila vlasy.

"Bello, škola je důležitá. Můžeš strávit noc venku, jestli na tom trváš. Ale můžeš mi věřit, že čím víc kouzel znáš ze školy, tím víc se jich naučíš mimo ni. Sám jsem měl skoro všechny OVCE na výbornou. Nechci, abys mrhala svým talentem; máš potenciál stát se skvělou a mocnou čarodějkou. Neměla bys vzdělání zahazovat." To, co říkal, byla pravda jen z poloviny. Bellu považoval za slibný talent, ale kvůli ní i sobě doufal, že vzdělání dokončí. Nebyla pravda, že si myslel, že se už nikdy neuvidí. Nehodlal ji pustit a nechat upadnout svůj talent. Příčila se mu představa, že se Bella vdá za nějakého nudného úředníčka a bude s ním mít děti.

"Škola, škola… stejně mi z toho většina k ničemu nebude. Obrana proti černé magii? Prosím vás! O černé magii nám neřeknou ani písmenko, vždycky jen: Tohle proti uřknutí, tohle proti tamtomu. Ale jak asi poznám, že mě někdo chce uřknout, když o uřknutí nic nevím?!"

"Chápu tvůj postoj, sám jsem měl podobný názor, akorát že na rozdíl od tebe já neměl mimo školy jinou možnost, jak se v kouzlech zlepšovat, aspoň dokud mi nebylo sedmnáct. Ale od obrany je k černé magii jen kousíček, ty dušičko zvrácená. Začínal jsem jako premiant, byla to hodně mocná zbraň. Učitelé mě zbožňovali a mysleli si, že když z nich tahám informace o černé magii, chci je ze zvědavosti a ne proto, abych je použil. Jsi v sedmém ročníku, ne?" Přikývla. "Je začátek února, do konce školy ti zbývá sotva pět měsíců. Co budeš dělat potom? Budeš pracovat na ministerstvu a snažit se dostat tak vysoko, abys byla schopná otevřít otázku mudlů a milovských šmejdů. Jak dlouho ti to bude trvat? Jsi nesmírně schopná a ambiciózní, budou ti házet klacky pod nohy. Přidej se k těm, kteří si tě budou vážit. Přidej se na druhou stranu a pokus se se mnou ministerstvo dobýt. Udělám z tebe ministryni, klidně i královnu, když budeš chtít. Pomoz mi ovládnout svět a změnit ho k lepšímu." Ona si to neuvědomoval, slýchala daleko přeslazenější vyznání lásky, ale i když Voldemortovi docházela jen polovina jeho slov, právě jí řekl to nejhezčí, co byl schopen vyprodukovat. Přemýšlela o jeho slovech. Skutečně měla něco takového v plánu, mudlovské šmejdy považovala za zhoubu kouzelnického společenství a chtěla je všechny do jednoho zlikvidovat.

Třeba ta strašná Evansová. Všichni z ní byli unešení, Křiklan ji zbožňoval, Malfoy po ní okázale pokukoval, i když už chodil s Narcisou. Belatrix z něj bylo špatně a nechápala, co na něm jeho sestra vidí. Jistě na světě existovali lepší čistokrevní kouzelníci. A ten mizera Potter. Věděla, že z otcovy strany je ze staré rodiny, mnohem starší než byla rodina Blackova. Říkalo se, že je potomek Ignotuse Peverella. A ten si dovolil chodit s mudlovkou šmejdkou. Chtěl přerušit čistokrevnou linii nečistou krví té Evansovic krasavice. Belatrix je nenáviděla oba dva, ale věděla o spoustě holek, které oceňovaly Potterovo natřásání na koštěti, drzé poznámky a arogantní chování a byly daleko vhodnější pro pokračování starobylé kouzelnické větve. Jenže Belatrix vskrytu tušila, že ti dva k sobě patří. Byli oba miláčci všech - až na ni a některé výjimky - a byli stvořeni jeden pro druhého. Belatrix jim záviděla.

A přesně těch se chtěla zbavit. Šmejdů a krvezrádců. A první z nich bude její sestra Dromeda, která si vzala šmejda. Nenáviděla ji, jak vůbec mohla něco takového udělat? Narcisa si taky nevybrala úplně podle Belliných představ, Malfoy byl úchylný, nahlouplý a napomádovaný idiot, ale aspoň byl čistokrevný. Belatrix doufala, že někdy získá nějakého muže, který by se nezajímal jen o její výstřih, protože to byl obvyklý důvod, proč ji kluci zvali na rande, a byl takový, aby jí ho jiné záviděly. Nenápadně koukla po Voldemortovi.

Ale teď se její vize otřásla v základech. Nemusela přemýšlet dlouho, aby se svého plánu vzdala, měla pro to několik důvodů. První bylo samozřejmě vyšší dobro, ve které věřila a doufala. Druhou příčinou byla její krutá a zvrhlá osobnost, libující si v mučení a zabíjení. A třetím, a i když se snažila se přesvědčit o něčem jiném, asi nejzásadnějším, byl fakt, že se jí Voldemort strašně líbil.

"Samozřejmě, že ti pomůžu. Jak bych ti mohla nepomoct? Copak je možné ti odolat?" Vyletělo to z ní dřív, než tomu stihla zabránit. Zčervenala, ale v matném světle měsíce to nebylo příliš vidět. Voldemort si toho všiml a chvíli nevěděl, co říct. Stáli proti sobě, koukali si do očí a snažili se před tím druhým nepřipadat příliš trapně.

"No to by ses divila. Ale pokud jsi to myslela vážně…"

"Ano," přitakala a tváře jí žhnuly.

"Přijmu tě mezi Smrtijedy. Budeš ta nejkrásnější růže mezi trny. Ale musím tě upozornit, že to bude bolet. Většinou to těm, kdo se ke mně chtějí přidat, nevykládám, ale tebe nechci obelhávat. Proto tě nemohu přijmout hned, zítra ve vyučování bys byla nepoužitelná a někdo by mohl pojmout podezření. Kdy jdete do Prasinek?"

"Za dva týdny, v sobotu 15."

"Takže se tam sejdeme. Víš, kde je Chroptící chýše?" Kývla. "Buď u ní ve tři."

"Dobře."

"Tak pojď, přemístím tě zpátky na kolej." Natáhl k ní ruku. Rozpačitě se jí chytla.

"Jak se přemístíš do školy? Myslela jsem, že to nejde."

"Nejde? Pro mě pravidla neplatí." Usmál se na ni, zamumlal zaklínadlo a s hlasitým _prásk!_ zmizeli. Držela se jeho ruky pevně jako klíště, protože to bylo ještě nepříjemnější než normální _přemisťování._ Doslova cítila, jak se protahují skrz mezírky v obranných kouzlech. Bylo jí špatně, točila se jí hlava a před očima jí skákaly hvězdičky. Tohle _přemístění_ se zdálo nekonečné. Měla pocit, že omdlí, ale ještě předtím vyklopí celou večeři. A pak to konečně přestalo.

Ucítila pod nohama zem a snažila se na ni postavit. Ta jako by jí plavala před očima, nedokázala se na ni postavit. Zavrávorala, a kdyby ji stále pevně nedržel, jistě by spadla. Čekala, než se jí všechny orgány vrátí na své místo, a pak mírně povolila stisk rukou. Rozhlédla se kolem. Stáli přímo před zmijozelskou společenskou místností.

"Promiň, měl jsem tě na to připravit. Ale vzalas to dobře, většina lidí neudrží poslední jídlo v žaludku." Usmál se na ni křivým, ironickým úsměvem, který mu nesmírně slušel.

"Ještě žes to neudělal, trvala bych na tom, že jdu pěšky." Chvíli si rozpačitě hleděli do očí. Belatrix cítila, že se jí zase hrne do hlavy krev, ale to bylo jen dobře, protože měla nezdravě bílý obličej. Voldemort měl podruhé v životě pocit, že není pánem situace. Poprvé ho zažil, když mu Brumbál přišel do sirotčince oznámit, že je kouzelník a on měl strach, že si z něj ten podivín jen střílí. Tentokrát to bylo ještě horší. Netušil, co má říct nebo udělat; pokaždé, když se dřív ocitl v přítomnosti nějaké ženy, bylo to buď velice nepříjemné - a obvykle skončilo její smrtí nebo aspoň zraněním - nebo čistě pracovní záležitost. Na situaci ´Stojíš v hradě sám s holkou, která ti přijde přitažlivá´ ho žádná učebnice černé magie nepřipravila.

"Takže… příští sobotu," vykoktal ze sebe konečně.

"Budu se těšit," odpověděla a udělala dva maličké krůčky směrem k němu. Chvíli byl v pokušení vyhovět její výzvě a políbit ji. Chtěl to udělat a ona ho k tomu okázale vybízela. Podíval se do jejích velikých dychtivých očí a málem podlehl. A pak si vzpomněl, kým je. Nemohl líbat každou hezkou holku. Nebyl marnivý, ale dobrá pověst je základ.

"Já víc," vydechl a zmizel. Nevěřícně hleděla na místo, kde ještě před chvílí stál obávaný černokněžník. Roztřeseně začala v paměti pátrat po hesle k otevření sklepení. Přemýšlela, až konečně skrz clonu v její omámené mysli pronikla dvě slova.

"Dračí oheň," štěkla netrpělivě a čekala, až se před ní otevře. Teprve teď si všimla, jak moc je unavená, a navíc se jí pořád motala hlava.

"To je včerejší heslo. O půlnoci se měnilo. Zdá se, že budeš muset zůstat přes noc na chodbě." Ozvalo se to jakoby odnikud. Belatrix doufala, že se Voldemort vrátil a že si z ní buď utahuje, nebo jí aspoň pomůže dovnitř. Jenže až moc dobře věděla dvě věci. Tohle nebyl hlas Pána zla; ten byl hluboký, sametový, příjemný a podmanivý. To, co před chvílí zaslechla, bylo protivné zaskřehotání, posměšné a pronikavé a navíc známé. A navíc se v noci skutečně měnilo heslo. Dobře věděla, že jeho znění právě visí na nástěnce ve společenské místnosti. Pravděpodobnost, že se do svítání dostane do postele, nebyla příliš vysoká. Únavou se jí zavíraly oči. V duchu si zanadávala a přenesla si na chodbu matraci, polštář a peřinu. Jediná věc na tom byla pozitivní. Spala zdravým spánkem, který nerušilo ani chrápání tlusté Ethel, ani mumlání či klevetění prostořeké Mirabell.

Usínala s příjemnou vzpomínkou na lorda Voldemorta, který toho dne nenávratně změnil její život. Ani jeden o tom zatím nevěděl, ale v budoucnu se měl stát tím nejdůležitějším v jejím světě, nejjasnější hvězdou nejpřitažlivějším objektem. Byla přesvědčená, že o pravé příčině svého kempinku na chodbě neřekne živé duši. Vražda paní Coleové byla sladké tajemství mezi ní a Voldemortem, dávala jí naději, že ho ještě někdy uvidí a dokazovala jí, že to nebyl jen jeden krásný sen. Ráno, když ještě rozhodně nebyla ochotná vstávat, s ní kdosi zatřásl. Neochotně otevřela jedno oko a snažila se něco zahlédnout skrz záplavu černých vlasů. Chvíli jí trvalo, než se vzdala. Byly situace, kdy svoje vlasy nenáviděla. Rukou si stáhla vlny z obličeje a čekala, než si její oči přivyknou světlu. Nad ní se usmívala překvapená tvář jediné dívky, kterou mohla nazvat svou kamarádkou, i když to neměla v úmyslu. Claire byla její poskok, ta, která jí dávala opsat úkoly, když nechtěla dostat školní trest.

"Co tady děláš, Belatrix?" zeptala se jí. Když Belatrix Voldemortovi říkala, že jí přátelé oslovují Bello, rozhodně nelhala. Claire by rozhodně nenazvala přítelkyní a její nejbližší lidé, matka, která ji milovala a ona jí za to uctivě věnovala trochu víc ohledu, než ostatním, a Narcisa jí říkaly Bello. Chtěla tu sladkou zdrobnělinu svého tvrdého jména slyšet z jeho úst. Vrátila se do reality, cosi zamručela a posadila se. Když viděla, že Claire není s její reakcí nijak spokojená, zavrčela něco v tom smyslu, že doposud spala.

"Hledala jsem tě všude. Kdes proboha byla?" Claire nebyla k zastavení. Belatrix zatla pěsti, aby jí jednu nevrazila.

"Trochu jsem se zamyslela dole u jezera. Když jsem došla sem, bylo už po půlnoci." Claire na ni užasle hleděla. "Měnili heslo." Prohlásila Bella, jako by mluvila s mentálně retardovaným člověkem.

"Já vím, že měnili heslo. Jenom nemůžu uvěřit, že jsi byla zase po večerce venku. U jezera! Nemáš strach?" Jenže strach bylo to poslední, na co Belatrix myslela. Dříve brala Claiřiny argumenty jen jako prázdná slova, která je nutno pouštět jedním uchem dovnitř a druhým ven, ale teď zadoufala, že se Pán zla na školních pozemcích objeví. Jenže nemohla mít Claire pravdu? Co když si s ní Pán zla jen pohrával, aby ji pak zabil, potom, co jí ukradne to, o čem byli všichni přesvědčeni, že už nemá, panenství? Jenže pak si na něj vzpomněla a věděla, že kdyby chtěl, udělal by to už té noci. Ne, z nějakého důvodu se s ní chtěl sejít, což ji naplňovalo vzrušenou touhou a radostí. Bezděčně se usmála.

"Čemu se směješ? Vážně už ti úplně přeskočilo?" Belatrix nechápala, proč se Claire stále snaží s ní přátelit. Možná to bylo proto, že byla stejný outsider jako ona, jenže Claire toužila po společnosti. Belatrix, i když byla protivná a odháněla od sebe všechny, kdo se přiblížili na moc dlouho moc blízko, měla pořád nějaké ctitele, kteří měli pocit, že právě oni jsou schopni její ledovou skořápku rozbít. Claire nebyla škaredá, ale průměrný vzhled bylo to jediné, co dokázala nabídnout. Byla zoufale nudný společník, a i když se neustále šprtala, nebyla nijak inteligentní. A zrovna teď byla Na pokraji šílenství, protože Bella opět neposlechla její dobře míněnou radu. Claire, jejíž kouzelnický otec opustil její mudlovskou matku hned ráno potom, co byla počata, neměla nikoho, kdo by ji měl rád a bral její rady vážně. Ale Belatrix zoufalství její společnice nijak netrápilo. Měla skvělou náladu a nehodlala si ji nevylepšit tím, že by přišla o možnost Claire trochu vystrašit.

"Kdyby chtěl, mohl by se právě teď objevit přímo tobě na klíně," prohodila líně a protáhla se.

"Co to vykládáš? Do školy se nemůže _přemístit_ a pochybuju, že by Ty-víš-kdo létal na koštěti." Claire zakroutila hlavou a sebevědomě se napřímila. Byl přesvědčená, že má pravdu.

"Jak myslíš," zakončila Belatrix a ze srdce doufala, že Voldemort chová stejnou nechuť ke košťatům jako ona. Vrátila všechno, na čem spala, do ložnice a vrátila se s kosmetickou taštičkou a s ručníkem přes rameno zamířila do koupelny. Claire za ní nechápavě zírala a snažila se pochopit, kde Belatrix vzala tolik dobré nálady.

Belatrix na sebe pustila horkou vodu a jen stěží odolala pokušení namočit si i hlavu. Nerada si sušila vlasy kouzlem, neměla na to úplně dobré vzpomínky a navíc to nebylo doporučováno. A jít na hodinu s mokrou hlavou a tvrzením, že si zapomněla vlasy umýt večer, se jí nechtělo. Nevesele se pustila do nelidského úkolu - nacpání všech vlasů do jediného drdolu na vrcholu hlavy tak, aby se neuvolnily. Málem ve sprše znovu usnula, čtvrt hodiny v teplé vodě jí na nevyspalost zrovna nepomohlo. Vypustila z vany všechnu vodu a byla ještě podrážděnější. Se zaťatými zuby a pevně zavřenýma očima otočila modrým kohoutkem prudce doprava a z kohoutku se jí na prohřátou měkkou kůži zad vyvalil proud studené vody. Otřásla se a málem vykřikla. Probuzená byla rozhodně dost.

Na snídani došla mezi posledními. Zasedla k vyprázdněnému zmijozelskému stolu a cpala se vším, co jí přišlo pod ruku. Sledovala nebelvírský stůl téměř na druhé straně Velké síně. Viděla Evansovou a Pottera, jak se k sobě lepí jako dva nadržení psi a řehtají se jako oslové. Rázem ji přešla chuť k jídlu, ti dva ji toho dne vytáčeli ještě víc než obvykle. Protože teď ji nevytáčeli jen oni, arogantní namachrovaný debil a mudlovská šmejdka, ale i jejich štěstí a láska. Uvědomila si jednu věc. Závidí jim to jejich zamilované štěbetání, večery strávené v objetí toho druhého a jakoukoli drobnost, kterou ona neměla. Protože jestli ji někdo někdy miloval, byla to jedině ona sama.

"Čau, puso, jak se máš?" Ani si nevšimla, že si k ní zprava přisedl Rodolphus Lestrange. Snažil se Belatrix zcela neromanticky lapit do svých sítí již dva roky. Jeho vytrvalost byla obdivuhodná, nicméně stále na nic. V tu chvíli na něj měla náladu asi tolik jako na romantický film.

"Táhni," zavrčela, aniž by se na něj podívala.

"Jenom táhni? Dosáhl jsem pokroku, jdu slavit, Blacková mi neřekla ty parchante mrňavej!" V tu chvíli si vážně nadávala za to, že její odpověď místo aby jej vyděsila, mu dala naději, že povoluje. To se ale chlapec přepočítal. Belatrix si vzpomněla na Voldemortovy krásné zelenošedé oči a na to lákavé kouzlo, které způsobilo, že se člověk začal svíjet v křečích jako žížala na háčku. Užuž vytahovala hůlku, aby ho použila, jenže se jí v hlavě ozval varovný hlas profesora obrany proti černé magii. _Známe tři kletby, které se nepromíjejí. Kdo je použije, může si bejt jistej, že mu v dalších pár letech budou dělat společnost mozkomoři._ Neměla sice úplně jasno v tom, co chce dělat po škole, ale věděla, že v Azkabanu mládí trávit nehodlá.

"Lestrangei," otočila se k němu a doufala, že vypadá dost nebezpečně na to, aby uvěřil jejím slovům. "Mám mizernou náladu, špatně jsem spala. Jestli nechceš strávit následující týden na ošetřovně - a já věřím, že ne - drž hubu a neser mě."

Nadechoval se k odpovědi, ale pud sebezáchovy je silná věc. Raději rychle zavřel pusu, aby to nevypadalo, že snad chce něco říct. Belatrix zavrtěla hlavou, vstala od nedojedené snídaně a vyšla z jídelny. Rodolphus ještě dlouho přemýšlel, jak může někdo přikazovat holkám, aby nosili školní hábity a tím zakrývaly skvělou postavu.

V přeměňování Belatrix stačil její mimořádný talent, aby splnila nesnadný úkol jako jedna z mála, ale v obraně proti černé magii ztratila své největší zbraně. Rychlost, nepředvídatelnost, naprosté ovládnutí neverbálních kouzel a schopnost rychle přemýšlet jí vždy umožnily stát se absolutně nejlepším studentem v hodině. Jediná její přednost, která však zabírala jen na ty opravdu mizerné kouzelníky, byla její krása, jenže ta jí toho dne nestačila. Stále byla vysoko nad většinou třídy, ale nebyla schopná se stoprocentně soustředit. Paradoxně právě proto, že se snažila podat co nejlepší výkon. Obvykle o kouzlech vůbec nepřemýšlela, ona prostě přicházela, sama od sebe, jenže toho dne si umínila, že bude co nejlepší. Většina jejích protivníků nestihla ani zapojit mozek, jaké kouzlo použít, a už se jim něco stalo. Jenže potom, kdyže začala cítit sebevědomě, jí vyletěla hůlka z ruky, klopýtla a s vyraženým dechem spadla na zem. Nebelvírský student chvíli zmateně hleděl na svou hůlku, potom na Belatrix, a když uvěřil, že se mu to nezdá, vytáhl koutky úst ve vítězoslavném úsměvu. Kdyby to byl někdo jiný ze Zmijozelu, možná by mu pomohl vstát, ale o Belatrix Blackové se vědělo, že když jí někdo pomůže na nohy, skončí s nožem v zádech. V té době to byla jen pověra, ale Belatrix se v tu chvíli nenávratně rozhodla, že si to s nimi vyřídí. Se všemi. Už v ní nebyl soucit, zůstala jen nenávist a touha po pomstě za to, že ji nechali samotnou lapat po dechu.

Začala si odškrtávat dny v kalendáři. Nemohla uvěřit, že dělá to, co nenáviděla u hrdinek knih, ale potřebovala vidět, kolik jí ještě zbývá do setkání s Voldemortem. Nikdy by nepřiznala, že něco takového dělá, určitě ne jemu, ale s každým červeným křížkem byla netrpělivější. Necelých čtrnáct dní jí přišlo jako věčnost a byla ještě napjatější než obvykle. Všichni se od ní drželi dál, protože její snášenlivost klesla na minimum a nevytočit ji bylo nemožné. Nikdo neměl tak silný odpor ke škole, aby se ulil z vyučování kvůli pobytu na ošetřovně způsobeném Belatrix Blackovou. Učitelům odporovala přesvědčeněji než předtím, čímž si vysloužila několik školních trestů, kterých pak daní profesoři velice litovali, utrhovala se na všechny, kdo se objevili v její blízkosti a volné chvíle si krátila vymýšlením více či méně nepříjemných překvapení všem, kdo se jí znelíbili. Lily Evansová strávila tři dny na ošetřovně, protože z nějakého záhadného důvodu prudce zezelenala. Cora Houstonová našla v posteli šest dobře živených krys a infarkt nedostala jedině proto, že jedla tak zdravě, že se jí cévy ještě rozšiřovaly.

Nikoho ani nenapadlo obvinit Belatrix, i když všichni věděli, že je to ona. Prvňáci si o ní vykládali historky, ve kterých byla ještě krvelačnější a horší než sám Voldemort, což jim Belatrix marně vymlouvala. Jediný, kdo si dovolil se před nějakým učitelem zmínit, že pachatelem těch zrůdných činů, které všem učitelům vrtaly hlavou, je Belatrix, byl Adam Low, Nebelvířan, který Belatrix porazil v jediném souboji a už si myslel, že nad ní má navrch. Museli ho převést do Nemocnice svatého Munga pro kouzelnické choroby a úrazy se zcela nevysvětlitelnými zraněními. Jediné, co si pamatoval, byly nesnesitelné křeče a bolest z proražené lebky. Belatrix popřela veškerá obvinění a tvářila se tak sladce a nevinně, že ji Horacio Křiklan, ředitel zmijozelské koleje, propustil s prosbou, aby mu vypátrala člověka, který zranil tolik lidí a donutil Adama si myslet, že to byla ona. Druhý den se před jeho kabinetem chvěla Selena MacSmithová, která se přišla přiznat, že nemůže vydržet ten stres. Přiznala se ke všem útokům a byla odsouzena k několika nepřitažlivým školním trestům, které byly rozhodně příjemnější variantou než Belatrixina hůlka. Po potrestání Seleny útoky skutečně přestaly, její rodiče byli informováni, že jejich jinak tichá a hodná dcera provedla něco takového, ale pro dobré studijní výsledky nebyla ze školy vyloučena. Nikdo nepochyboval, že za Seleniným přiznáním stojí Bella, ale učitelé to uzavřeli a v chudince Seleně už viděli navždy jen viníka.

Belatrix ke Claiřině rostoucí a pečlivě skrývané nespokojenosti podnikala čím dál víc nočních výletů na školní pozemky, až se z její postele stal jen kus nábytku překážejícího v jedné z dívčích zmijozelských ložnic. Každý večer se vytrácela do tmy, procházela se po rozlehlých loukách a dlouho seděla ve svitu měsíce u jezera a přemýšlela. Vyjma Claire o tom nikdo nevěděl a ta by raději snědla vlastní ruku, než by komukoli prozradila, co Belatrix dělá po nocích. Sedíc pod sestrou vrby mlátičky přemýšlela o tom, co bude dělat po škole. Věděla, že se přidá k Voldemortovi, její původní plán se jí zdál směšný, dětinský a nedotažený. Pokusí se všelijak přilít vodu do mlýna, aby mu pomohla splnit, co si předsevzal. Proč to ale dělá? Co ji vlastně poutá k muži, kterého se kouzelnický svět bojí jako moru? Na lásku nevěřila; viděla příliš takových, jako je Lestrange, aby si myslela, že je možné, aby ji někdo miloval. Ne takovou jaká byla. Kluci obdivovali její tělo a chtěli tu krásnou holku pro sebe z čistě zvířecích a materialistických pudů. Nikdo nemiloval tu Belatrix, která se pod rouškou tmy vysvlékala z tvrdé slupky a nahá, nechráněná před okolním světem ukazovala, co je vlastně zač.

Sedávala na břehu jezera netušíc, že je pozorována obří olihní, stejně jako lord Voldemort, tehdy ještě jako ambiciózní, sebevědomý student Tom Raddle, před mnoha lety. Tušila jeho přítomnost v zádech, často se otáčela, aby se podívala, jestli za ní nestojí, protože měla silný pocit, že se vrátil na známé místo, aby ji objal, utěšil a přesvědčil ji, že není na celém světě sama. Celá škola jí ho připomínala. Když seděla ve Velké síni, přemýšlela, kde asi nejradši obědval, v učebnách snila s otevřenýma očima o chlapci, který, když jimi procházel, dávno nebyl chlapcem, a krb společenské místnosti vydával to stejné hřejivé teplo jako před lety.

13. února byl úplněk. Obloha byla jako vymetená, hvězdy jasně zářily z černé masy oblohy a měsíc velký a zářivý jako srpec ji ohromoval svou krásou a vábil ji ven, aby ji objal svými paprsky a dodal útěchy do toho posledního, nekonečného dne. Ležela uprostřed vřesoviště, které ji chladilo do zad, ale nebyla jí zima. Toho roku byla hodně teplá zima, sníh se vůbec neobjevil a už v polovině února se dalo chodit jen ve svetru. Snila s otevřenýma očima, když zjistila, že není sama. Slyšela vytí, při kterém jí tuhla krev v žilách. Ještě nikdy ho neslyšela, ale věděla, že tohle rozhodně není pes nebo vlk. Vytí, či spíš jeho původce, se neustále blížilo. Postavila se a než stihla zjistit, odkud přichází, byla obklopena zvláštní společností. Přímo před ní stálo to nejodpornější stvoření, které kdy viděla. Nedokázala o tom říct, že je to zvíře. Bylo to nepřirozené, ošklivé a agresivní. Nic ji nedokázalo připravit na to, co spatřila. Belatrix čekala, až se to na ni vrhne. Jenže vlkodlak jen stál a cenil na ni řadu ostrých tesáků. Ale v očích měl něco docela jiného. Ty oči znala. Byly oválné, šedomodré a smutné. Do krutého výrazu vlkodlaka se ani v nejmenším nehodily. Přemýšlela, kde ty oči viděla, protože si byla jistá, že jejich majitele zná. Ale nedokázala tu vzpomínku uchopit, proklouzávala jí mezi prsty a unikala, jako by se jí vysmívala.

Po jeho boku stál jelen s rozložitým parožím. Byl vyšší než ona a rozhodně vzbuzoval respekt. Belatrix nikdy neměla zvířata nějak zvlášť v lásce a teď jim byla vydána na milost a nemilost. Když pozorovala jeho postoj, měla dojem, že spíš na nemilost. A že navíc ten jelen není jenom jelen, protože v něm bylo něco lidského a pro Bellu až příliš povědomého. Rozverné hnědé oči, skrývající inteligenci stoprocentně znala, ale nebyla si jistá, že je přiřazuje správnému obličeji. Doufala, že ne.

Jenže když pohlédla do očí třetímu zvířeti tvořícímu jejich podivné společenství, velkému černému psu, věděla, že se nezmýlila. Znala, velice dobře znala ty šedočerné oči barvy bouřkových mračen, kvůli kterým se jejich majiteli posmívala a přitom mu tiše záviděla. Podle jeho výrazu odtušila, že je opravdu vydaná napospas svému bratranci, který ji z duše nenáviděl, a jeho kamarádíčkům. Když viděla, že na hřbetě jelena, což byl nepochybně ten mizera Potter, sedí krysa, tlustá a se slepenými chlupy, musela se hodně přemáhat, aby se nesmála, jak moc si byl Peter Pettigrew podobný.

"Tak tohle je ta Lupinova nemoc," poznamenala jako by nic a sevřela v prstech hůlku. Věděla, že to viděli, protože měli lepší zrak, než ona, ale bylo jí to jedno. Nehodlala stát proti těm čtyřem neozbrojená. Sladce a o dost sebevědoměji, než se skutečně cítila, se usmívala na Siriuse Blacka, který prudce oddechoval a každý sval v těle se mu třásl touhou roztrhat sestřenici na kousky, ideálně tak malé, aby nikoho ani nenapadlo, že by to mohla být ona. Vítr jí vál do obličeje a zvedal jí vlasy z ramen. Klidně stála na místě a vyzývala Siriuse k útoku. Věděla, že se na to celý třese a plný vzteku by rozhodně nebyl obtížný soupeř. Sama mu chtěla ublížit, ale nehodlala si začít. Naprosto klidně držela v ruce hůlku. A Sirius věděl, jak rychle je Bella schopná ji použít a že by ze střetu nevyšel dobře.

Zavrčel a i přes zjevné nebezpečí udělal několik opatrných kroků směrem k ní. Nechtěla zaútočit první, takže jen stála a tiše se mu smála do tváře. Byli od sebe sotva dvě stopy daleko. Vrčel a užuž se na ni vrhal, aby jí prokousl hrdlo a sledoval, jak z ní uniká teplá červená krev.

A pak prudce potřásl hlavou, otočil se a rychle utíkal pryč. Jeho zvířecí přátelé ho okamžitě následovali, krysa seskočila jelenovi z šíje a razila si vlastní cestu vysokou mokrou trávou.

Belatrix se dala do pohybu, ale k hradu nezamířila, do postele se jí ještě nechtělo. Procházela se po vřesovišti, občas se na chvíli zastavila u trsů tuhých, mrtvých rostlin a usilovně přemýšlela. Snažila se přijít na to, proč ji tam jen tak nechali, když věděla, co vyvádějí a mohla kterémukoli z učitelů říct, že ta banda pobudů z Nebelvíru, jeden z nich dokonce prefekt, pobíhají po školních pozemcích, protože výše zmíněný prefekt je vlkodlak. A to ji přivádělo k myšlence, jak se může vlkodlak, děsivá stvůra noci, nebezpečná zvířecí silou a lidskou inteligencí, dívat tak smutně a klidně. Proč pro ni představoval největší hrozbu Sirius?

Přemýšlela, obklopena mlčenlivými rostlinami, tak dlouho, až se jí víčka zavřela definitivně a ona usnula. Těsně před usnutím jí došlo, že vykládat o tom, že Lupin, Potter, Black a Pettigrew se po nocích poflakují po školních pozemcích, by jí nepřineslo žádný prospěch kromě škodolibého pocitu uspokojení, ale stálo by ji hodně úsilí přesvědčit profesory, že nebyla venku taky. Nebo by jí to prostě neuvěřili. To jí za nepatrný trest pro ty čtyři vážně nestálo.

Probudily ji sluneční paprsky, které si rozpustile pohrávaly v jejích vlasech. Otevřela oči, protáhla se a zívla. Cítila se příjemně, slunce nízko nad obzorem se na ni smálo, slyšela švitoření ptáků.

"Ještě že je víkend, už dlouho jsem se takhle nevyspala - " zamumlala si pro sebe. Zároveň si uvědomila, že rozhodně není víkend, ona neleží v prohřáté posteli, ze které téměř nemusí vylézat, a že vyučování už pravděpodobně začalo. Tolik se zabývala setkáním s Voldemortem, až zapomněla, že ji od něj dělí ještě její nejmíň oblíbený den v roce.

14. únor se jí jednoduše hnusil. Nenáviděla ty hloupé skřítky roznášející ještěhloupější psaníčka. Považovala lidi, kteří je posílali, za zbabělce a připadala si trapně, když jí na rameno poklepal směšně stavěný maličký trpaslík - i kdyžoni nenáviděli, když je někdo spojoval s trpaslíky - a začal jí před všemi předčítat milostné vylévání srdce nějaké ztracené existence. Belatrix neměla nejmenší chuť bratřit se s kýmkoli, kdo se originálně podepsal XXX, který tvrdil, že bez ní nemůže žít. Trochu ji popudilo, když druhý den ve škole nikdo nespáchal sebevraždu.

Chvíli si pohrávala s myšlenkou, že se do hradu nevrátí. Ale vzpomněla si, že za záškoláctví hrozí trest. "Do Prasinek nepůjdeš, Belatrix," jí obvykle za jeden volný den navíc stálo, ale toho dne to bylo to poslední, co chtěla slyšet. Vstala, setřepala ze sebe všechny zbytky rostlin, které se na ni během noci nalepily, i když je měla všude ve vlasech, a spěchala k hradu. Velké hodiny právě odbíjely osmou. Belatrix děkovala bohu nebo prostě komukoli, že ji i po tolika probdělých nocích vzbudil, kdy měl. Vyběhla do ložnice a málem se ve dveřích srazila s Ethel, což nebylo nic těžkého, protože zabírala skoro celé dveře. Ethel na ni zmateně hleděla, jako by ji viděla poprvé a uhnula jí z cesty. Belatrix popadla kartáč a protahovala ho vlasy tak dlouho, než se jí zlomil v ruce a zůstal jí trčet v hlavě jako součást nějakého pošahaného účesu. Bezvýsledně se snažila přetvořit bohaté kudrny, které byly plné všelijakého biologického materiálu, do podoby aspoň přibližně podobné účesu civilizované dívky 20. století. Nadávala u toho, kousala se do rtu a kopala do všeho, co jí přišlo pod nohy, ale nic jí nepomohlo překonat soudržnost jejích vlasů. Vytáhla horní část hřebene z vlasů a vztekle jím mrskla o zem. Vytáhla hůlku a spojila si oba díly kartáče k sobě. Povzdechla si a začala ty větvičky z vlasů vytahovat prsty. Po pěti minutách toho nechala a vyletěla z ložnice do Velké síně. Zasedla ke stolu a začala se cpát. Chvílemi vážně přemýšlela, jestli nemá nějakou tasemnici, protože měla pořád hlad, pořád jedla a pořád měla skvělou postavu. To byla jedna z mnoha věcí, které jí holky záviděly. Claire si k ní přisedla a spustila. Belatrix jen protočila oči a obrnila se trpělivostí, aby jí něco neudělala.

"Kde jsi proboha byla? Víš, že jsem strachy bez sebe pokaždé, co v noci vypadneš. A teď jsi byla pryč celou noc. Nemohla jsem spát!"

"Vsadím se, že sis v polovině případů ani nevšimla, že nejsem v posteli, a v té druhé jsi spokojeně usnula hned, jak jsi zjistila, že jsem pryč, aby sis mohla druhý den hrát na starostlivou kamarádku." Belatrix neměla náladu pořád poslouchat Claiřiny výlevy. Navíc měla pravdu, Claire bylo úplně jedno, jestli Belatrix mozkomoři vysají duši nebo ji unese ghúl, důležité bylo, že si mohla hrát na někoho důležitého - kamarádku Belatrix Blackové. Zoufale toužila po pozornosti a udělala by pro ni cokoli, ale někdy holt prostě usnula moc brzo. Jenže Belatrix už neměla náladu to poslouchat. Šíleně ji ta holka štvala a na tom se nedalo nic změnit. Claire zalapala po dechu a Belatrix se rozesmála. Za jejím zvonivým smíchem se otočila polovina jídelny, včetněPottera a Evansové, zavěšených do sebe, Pettigrewa s mastnými vlasy padajícími do čela, Lupina s temnými kruhy pod očima a Blacka, který se na ni mračil navlas stejně jako v noci. Claire se ublíženě nafoukla, a protože vycítila svou příležitost, hrdě, s nosem nahoru, vykráčela z jídelny. Belatrix si utřela slzy smíchu a většina lidí se zase vrátila ke svému jídlu. Bella se dala do snídaně s novou chutí.

Celé vyučování byla jako na trní a muselo se s ní jednat jako s extrémně hořlavým prvkem, stačila sebenepatrnější jiskřička a vzplála prudkým hněvem. Dokonce i učitelé se snažili dostat jí z cesty. Věděli totiž již dlouho, že na ni jsou se všemi tresty krátcí, každý dokázala zaonačit tak, že aspoň někdo litoval, že ho dostala. Měli strach, co udělá, protože s jejím talentem, který se jim - k jejich velké lítosti - nepodařilo ukočírovat a nasměrovat správným směrem, byla každá věc, která se jí nějakým způsobem nelíbila, velice náchylná k tomu, aby umožnila něčí zranění. Takhle napjatá byla naprosto nevypočitatelná a nikdo netoužil zjistit, co se stane, když se Belatrix Blacková opravdu rozzlobí. Ani Brumbál nebyl schopen říct, co by s tou neřízenou střelou měli dělat. Jako jediný si už přiznal, že ví, na jakou stranu se Belatrix přikloní po odchodu ze školy. Snahu o její nápravu vzdal už dávno, ale někteří profesoři si stále odmítali přiznat, že by přišli o další skvělý talent, nesmírně nadaného a pečlivého žáka. Tím prvním byl samozřejmě Tom Raddle.

Na obědě jí na rameno sedl první skřítek. Přednesl jí neumělou básničku, která byla tak strašná, že se jí nedokázala ani smát. Claire ji okázale ignorovala a Bletrix to náramně vyhovovalo. Vyslechla si ještě několik vzkazů, jejichž autory neznala a byla za to srdečně ráda, protože nevěděla, jak by to udělala, až by je potkala na chodbě a vzpomněla si na jejich dětinské vyznání lásky.

Večer byla napjatá jako struna na houslích. Její špatná nálada dosáhla vrcholu a všichni ve zmijozelské společenské místnosti doufali, že již brzy začne zase opadat. Jenže Belatrix už dokázaly vytočit i úplné nesmysly. Lindu Woodsovou seřvala za to, že přiložila do krbu moc velké poleno, které mezi těmi malými nevypadalo hezky. Linda se neodvážila tvrdit, že polena stejně shoří, a nechala Belatrix, aby si se dřevem poradila, jak umí.

V noci opět zmizela do tmy. Doufala, že když je den po úplňku, nepotká ty ztracence z Nebelvíru. Chtěla být sama se svou podrážděností a nedočkavostí. Zasedla k jezeru, ale klid, který obvykle provázel její noční výlety, nepřicházel. Nemohla přemýšlet, ať se snažila sebevíc si vyčistit hlavu. Napadla ji absurdní myšlenka, že má nějakou mozkovou poruchu, kvůli které nedokáže vyhnat Pána zla z mysli. Respektive většina lidí, která se s ním setkala a přežila to, ho asi s hlavy dostat nemůže, jenže Belatrix vypjatě počítala minuty do setkání s ním. Počítala, počítala a hypnotizovala ručičky - či spíš ruce - hodin na bradavické věži. Jenže i tohle vydržela sotva dva přesuny minutovky a začala se zoufale nudit.

Z náhlého popudu se svlékla do naha a skočila šipku do jezera. Voda byla ledová, protože jezero bylo studené i v létě, takže polovina února nebyl vhodný čas pro koupel. Jenže chladivá voda byla přesně to, co potřebovala. Udělala několik temp, ale končetiny jí okamžitě promrzaly a bála se, že dostane křeč a utopí se. Představa, že poslouží jako druhá večeře obří olihni nebyla příliš lákavá, takže doplavala zpátky ke břehu. Vykouzlila si ručník a utřela se do něj. Rychlými drsnými pohyby rozproudila krev a oblékla se, takže když se oblékla, cítila příjemné teplo. Se skvělou náladou se vrátila do ložnice. Napadlo ji, že se jí nálady střídají jako těhotným, ale uklidňovala se, že toho se bát nemusí. Ale vrtalo jí to hlavou. Padla do postele a než stihla usnout jako špalek, zaslechla šestnáct úderů zvonu v Prasinkách. Bylo 15. února.

Belatrix se vzbudila a zůstala ještě chvíli ležet, aby si vychutnala to dlouho očekávané sobotní ráno. Do ložnice pronikaly paprsky studeného srdce a její skvělou náladu nemohl zkazit ani fakt, že ji Claire vzbudila naprosto záměrně; velice hlučným a úplně zbytečným uklízením skříně. Vymotala se z postele a srdečně pozdravila. Claire tím naprosto odzbrojila. Ta došla k názoru, že pokud bude chtít dosáhnout kýženého cíle, čili Belatrixina hněvu, bude muset do ohýnku ještě přiložit.

Belatrix se umyla a vyrazila na snídani. Tak pozdě už se u stolů krčilo jen pár rozespalých tváří, což jí naprosto vyhovovalo. Těšila se na odpoledne jako na nic v životě. Zmocnilo se jí radostné očekávání a neposednost či netrpělivost, které ji činily roztržitou a především takovou, jaká Belatrix Blacková nebývá. Zatím si toho nikdo nevšiml, ale bylo jen otázkou času, kdy to někdo zaregistruje.

Jenže příležitost ukázat své nově objevené já nedostala, protože se měla velice brzy proměnit zpět v nerudnou, protivnou a zlou. Nezařídil to nikdo jiný než Claire. Nechtěně ale přitom rozzlobila i Křiklana, ředitele Zmijozelu, o kterém nevěděla tři zásadní věci. Že v sobotu spí až do oběda. Že nenávidí žalobníčky. A hlavně že nenávidí _ji_. Kdyby o předchozích dvou zásadách nevěděla Lily Evansová, pro kterou měl zvláštní slabost, byl by ochoten jí prominout. Jenže Claire, která nebyla schopná namíchat ani ten nejprimitivnější lektvar, ročníky procházela jen proto, že vydávala za svůj lektvar nějakého jiného studenta, který si chudák nevšiml, že ho okradla, věčně odmlouvala a odmítala projevit snahu se něco naučit, Křiklana rozzuřila. Jenže s něčím tak závažným, jako je porušování večerky a vycházení na školní pozemky dávno v noci, nemohl nechat jen tak, i když by nejraději potrestal Claire za to, že ho vytáhla z postele. Belatrix měl rád, protože byla šikovná, velice hezká a především schopná dostat z něj všelijaké informace a povolení. Velice silně mu připomínala jeho kdysi nejoblíbenějšího studenta, který vždy věděl, co mu dát, když po něm něco potřeboval. Studenta, který se dokázal stejně jako ona usmívat srdečně a upřímně a přitom sledovat jedině vlastní cíle. Studenta, který z něj dostal to nejhorší tajemství, jehož prozrazení tajil přede všemi. Nikdy si nepřestal vyčítat, že prozradil lordu Voldemortovi, jak stvořit viteály. Ale copak to mohl vědět? Tom Raddle, primus a pečlivý student - jak by někdo takový mohl v sobě skrývat krutého černokněžníka? Ani Brumbál to netušil. Křiklan si sice nemyslel, že Tom Raddle bude usilovat o ministerský post, zdál se mu jako člověk, který celým ministerstvem kouzel hluboce pohrdá, ale tušil, že by se ten mladík mohl snažit získat místo učitele v Bradavicích. Škola mu byla vším, jediným místem, kde se cítil doma.

"Belatrix, máš zajít ke Křiklanovi do kabinetu." Oznámila Claire dívce skloněné nad tlustou knihou upjatě a snažila se skrýt zlomyslný úšklebek. Belatrix zaklapla knihu a mlčky odešla ke kabinetu učitele lektvarů. Zaklepala a čekala na Křiklanovo "Dále!" Když se ozvalo, opatrně vešla.

"Chtěl jste mi něco, pane profesore?" zůstala stát kousek ode dveří. Přemýšlela, ale nemohla přijít na nic, co by po ní mohl požadovat.

"Ano, posaď se prosím," vyzval ji a ukázala na židli na druhé straně stolku, u kterého seděl. "Dozvěděl jsem se něco, co mě příliš nepotěšilo." Pohlédl na ni zpříma, jako by čekal, že se ke svému prohřešku přizná, bude se omlouvat a slibovat, že už to nikdy neudělá. To samozřejmě neměla ani v nejmenším v plánu. Zarytě mlčela a nechala Křiklana promluvit jako prvního.

"Vycházení na školní pozemky po večerce je vážná věc. V poslední době je to nebezpečnější než dřív, zvlášť- "

"Zvlášť pro holku, co?" přerušila ho. "Umím se o sebe postarat." Dodala nevzrušeně.

"S tím nemohu než souhlasit, ale to, že si s hůlkou rozumíš líp než tví spolužáci, neznamená, že nejsi pro Pána zla snadná oběť."

"To bych netvrdila,"

"Belatrix - "

"Co by tady asi chtěl? Mrknout se, jestli už kvetou krokusy?"

"Ne, třeba pro zábavu vraždit hloupé holky!" utrhl se na ni.

"Podívejte se, pane profesore, je fakt, že s Claire se nedá vydržet, to jistě víte. Nepopírám, že jsem párkrát venku byla, ale vy byste to s ní vydržel?" udělala dramatickou pauzu. Cítil, že s ním zase manipuluje. "Ale buďme upřímní. Vážně si myslíte, že by se Vy-víte-kdo jen tak přišel, procházel se po louce a čekal, než do něj vrazí nějaká holka, co se prochází při měsíčku?"

"To asi ne,"

"Tak vidíte. Navíc, jak by se dostal přes bránu? Přemístit se sem nesmí a těžko ho sem někdo pustí."

"Máte naprostou pravdu, slečno Blacková," odtušil, ale nemyslel si to. Bylo tolik způsobů, o kterých věděl, a jistě i plně těch, o kterých nevěděl, jak se dostat do hradu, až ho to děsilo. Ale to nehodlal Belatrix vykládat. Čekal, kam ho svou manipulací dostane. Tom Raddle by byl již dávno z pracovny venku a nechal Křiklana, aby si pochutnal na ananasových lupíncích.

"Takže to, co jsem udělala, se dá klasifikovat jen jako mírný přestupek, jako třeba pozdní příchod." Uzavřela to a nevinně se na něj podívala svýma velkýma hnědýma očima.

"Nedělám to rád, ale musím tě potrestat. Uvedla jsi rozumné důvody, takže jsem ti trest zmírnil. Jistě ale chápeš, že tě potrestat musím."

"Přirozeně, je to vaše práce," opáčila znuděně.

"Jsem rád, že to bereš takhle. Takže se mnou jistě budeš souhlasit, když ti zakážu dnešní výlet do Prasinek. Zdá se mi to přiměřené," významně se na ni podíval, aby jí dal najevo, že už nemá cenu dál smlouvat. Zatmělo se jí před očima. Ale donutila se vypadat normálně.

"To určitě, pane profesore," blýsklo jí v očích a v hlavě už se rozbíhal plán na únik z domácího vězení. Věděla, že nesmí dát najevo jakékoli emoce, aby pak někoho nenapadlo ji hlídat. Normálně by jednu návštěvu U Tří košťat oželela, jenže toho dne si Prasinky nesměla nechat ujít.

"Pokud mi nemáš již co říct, můžeš jít," propustil ji. Belatrix nenáviděla tu větu, kterou měli učitelé zřejmě v oblibě._Nechceš mi něco říct?_ Pokaždé měla strach, že ji daný učitel prokoukl a odhalil z nějaké nepravosti, ze které se právě chytře vyvlékla. A trvalo jí docela dlouho, než si uvědomila, že je to jen klišé, které nutně musí předcházet vytouženému _můžeš jít_.

"Děkuji," zvedla se ze židle, proplula dveřmi a zmizela mu z dohledu. Ještě dlouho přemýšlel o tom, jak moc je ta holka Tomu Raddleovi podobná. Ten chlad a naprostý klid, když ho nutila, aby jí snížil trest, a přitom vše provedené s maximální pečlivostí. Příznačné. Nepochyboval o tom, že Belatrix bude druhý nesmírný talent, který se obrátí na špatnou stranu. Zneklidňovalo ho, kolik jeho oblíbenců se dalo na scestí.

Sotva za sebou zavřela dveře, zaklela tak sprostě, že by zahanbila i některé námořníky. Když povolil první nápor vzteku a mozek začal zase pracovat, rozhodla se směřovat svůj hněv na jeho původce.

Cestou do ložnice pochytala několik pavouků a dala je Claire mezi věci. Tlustou mrtvou krysu si musela vyčarovat, protože o tu nemohla Claire ochudit. Vyměnila jí obaly na učebnicích a polámala brka. Dostatečně uspokojená svým jednáním si sedla do křesla a začala přemýšlet, jak obejít Křiklanův zákaz. _Přemisťování_ nehodlala riskovat, jejími obvyklými východy to taky nepůjde. Kouzla neviditelnosti dělala nerada, ale žádné lepší řešení ji nenapadlo. Zbytek dopoledne strávila s nosem zabořeným do učebnice přeměňování a mračila se na každého, kdo se objevil v jejím zorném poli. Pokud se někomu zdálo, že byla Belatrix ráno milejší, dostal vážný strach o své duševní zdraví. Na oběd neměla ani nejmenší chuť, ale donutila se sníst kousek kuřecí nohy. Po obědě usnula.

Probudily ji až spolubydlící, které spěchaly do Prasinek. Belatrix je nechala si myslet, že tvrdě spí, a když odešly, skryla se několika jednoduchými kouzly. Celkem snadno se na ně přišlo a vydržely jen chvíli, ale to jí v tu chvíli stačilo. Skrytá před zraky ostatních vyklouzla z vrat a ostrým sprintem zamířila za hranice bradavických pozemků. Rychlými kroky sváděla boj s časem, protože tušila, že její ochrana nevydrží dlouho. Když se dostala za hranici, ze které se nedalo _přemístit_, přenesla se k Medovému ráji. Věděla, že má ještě hodinu času a to ji zevnitř sžíralo jako kyselina. Zašla si ke Třem košťatům na máslový ležák a v zamyšlení nad ním strávila čtvrt hodiny. Když zaslechla odporně roztomilé štěbetání Lily Evansové, vyletěla ze dveří a rychle zmizela z hlavní ulice. Kdyby ji teď někdo přistihl, bylo by jí všechno to skrývání na nic. V duchu si nadávala za to, jak mohla být tak neopatrná.

Kličkovala zapadlými uličkami, až konečně dorazila na konec vesnice, kde stálo jen pár rozpadlých domků. Na širém prostranství před ní se povalovaly chuchvalce mlhy. Z ní vystupovala přízračná barabizna jako z nějaké pohádky.

Pospíchala, aby na místo dorazila včas. Znala pravidlo včasného příchodu na rande, a i když tohle nebylo tak docela rande, rozhodla se ho uplatnit i nyní. Když holka přijde brzo, vypadá, že je moc horlivá, když přijde pozdě, je to fajnovka, která si o sobě moc myslí. Takhle před Voldemortem vypadat nechtěla.

Když přišla, už tam byl. Důkladně si ho prohlédla a uznala, že vypadá ještě líp než posledně. Byl krásný a Belatrix se rozbušilo srdce, když ho viděla. Stál uvolněně, vesele. Hrál si s hůlkou mezi prsty a opíral se o plot, který měl lidem bránit přiblížit se k Chroptící chýši. Přišlo jí divné, že tam jen tak stojí, v blízkosti jedné z největších kouzelnických škol, kdyže ho tolik lidí bojí. Bylo jí to jedno. Byl tam a přišel jen kvůli ní.

Otočil se, i když byla ještě docela daleko. Měla dojem, že se umí pohybovat nenápadněji. Na tváři se mu jen na chvilku usadil upřímný úsměv. Rychle ho zase skryl, především před sebou samým. Nechtěl si to přiznat, ale ta dívka na něj působila a byl strašně rád, že ji vidí. A nenáviděl se za to, co jí bude muset udělat.

"Ahoj, Bello," pozdravil ji. Ať už si nasliboval cokoli, nedokázal se úsměvu ubránit. Namlouval si, že je to jen proto, že je tak hezky. Belatrix si jeho upřímné radosti všimla a rozzářily se jí oči. Jenže pak si vzpomněla na jeden problém. Má mu vykat nebo tykat? Když ho považovala za obyčejného kluka, bez zábran mu tykala, i když jí dokázal, kdo je. Jenže mohla v tom pokračovat? Lordu Voldemortovi se netykalo.

"Zdravím," s rozpaky přemýšlela, co si počne dál.

"Můžeš mi tykat. Je příjemné vědět, že je aspoň někdo, kdo celou dobu, co je se mnou, netrne hrůzou, co mu udělám." Řekl to klidně a nenuceně, ale ona měla pocit, že se jí musel pohrabat v hlavě a přijít na to, na co myslí. Nebylo možné, aby mysleli oba na to samé. Nebo ano?

"J - jasně." Bok po boku prošli dírou v plotě, která se za nimi opět zavřela. Snažila se přemýšlet o tom, co ji čekalo, ale moc jí to nešlo. Nebyla schopná myslet na nic, ne když vedle ní šel on v celé své kráse a dokonalosti. V hlavě jí vířilo několik myšlenek, o kterých doufala, že se o nich nedoví nikdo jiný než ona.

"Tak jak ses měla?" Jednoduchá otázka. Jednoduchá odpověď. I tak měla pocit, že se jí slova příčí v krku a neví ani jak se jmenuje.

"Nic moc, ale nebylo to horší než obvykle. Učitelé měli pocit, že jsem drzá, děcka se mě bojí. Mstí se mi holka, která si myslela, že je moje kamarádka. Napráskala Křiklanovi, že jsem po večerce chodila po venku, takže teď mám sedět ve společenské místnosti a šprtat přeměňování." Mluvila úplně přirozeně, jazyk se jí rozvázal, když mohla mluvit o tom, čím si byla jistá.

"Utekla bys, i kdyby ses se mnou neměla sejít?" Zjistil, že ho to zajímá daleko víc, než by mělo. Přistihl se, že čeká na to vytoužené _ne_ jako žíznivý na vodu.

"Ne, dvě hodiny u Tří košťat mi za to riziko, že mě někdo chytí, fakt nestojí."

"A já ano?" řekl samolibě.

"Pochopitelně." Její obličej zase nabral barvu zralých třešní. Měl pocit, že v životě nezrudla tolikrát, jako teď. Jenže co na to měla říct? Přitahoval ji daleko víc, než by dokázala vyjádřit slovy.

Došli k Chroptící chýši. Belatrix se vždycky zdála odporná, ale zblízka byla ještě horší. Rozhodně to nebylo místo, na které by jela na dovolenou. Dokonce by o ten dům neopřela ani půjčené kolo. Jediné pozitivum bylo, že stála stranou úplně ode všeho. Kdo by chtěl v sousedství něco takového?

"Bello, musím ti říct, co se stane, abys mohla odmítnout. Není to příjemné posezení," otočil se k ní a oči měl tak smutné, že měla poprvé vážný strach z toho, co se stane.

"Možná víš, že Smrtijedi mají na předloktí znamení podobné tetování. Je tam z určitých důvodů. Když je chci svolat, přivolám je přes to své." Vytáhl si rukáv šedého svetru, který by na komkoli jiném vypadal hrozně, a ukázal jí znamení, které na rozdíl od tetování vypadalo, že do kůže patří. Nechal Belatrix, aby si ho prohlédla, a pak si rukáv zase stáhl. Kdyby se jí někdo zeptal, rozhodně by nesouhlasila.

"Kouzlo, které ti na ruce vytvoří tohle a připoutá tě ke mně, je nesmírně bolestivé. Chci ti dát na výběr, protože, a to ti zaručuju, takovou bolest jsi ještě nezažila." Podíval se jí zpříma do očí, aby dodal svým slovům váhu. Viděl, že ona svůj názor nezmění. Ne proto, že by se ho bála. Chtěla se stát součástí jeho armády, nic víc. Věděl, že z ní udělá generála, nechá se jí vést jako pěšák do jakékoli bitvy. Chtěl být s ní.

"Rozumím ti a děkuju, žes mi to nabídl, ale necouvnu. Ne teď," _když ti můžu tykat._ Dodala v duchu. Ačkoli ho mrzelo, co k tomu povede, byl šťastný, že si ho vybrala. Navzdory bolesti. Nechápal to.

"V tom případě pojď se mnou," podal jí ruku. Chytila se jí a doufala, že přes ni necítí, jak moc jí tluče srdce. Pokud nějaký tlukot cítil, myslel si, že patří jemu. Prošli několika špinavými chodbami, jejichž tapety už měly dávno za sebou éru po nejlepších letech, a dostali se do pokoje, který vypadal o dost upraveněji a útulněji, než by Belatrix zvenčí tipovala. Zčervenala, když si uvědomila, že je sama s mužem, kterého ani moc nezná, v nezvykle útulném pokoji v osamocené boudě kdesi v polích za Prasinkami.

Posadil ji na velkou sedačku u zdi a nepřestával ji držet za ruku. Zalitoval, že tu situaci nemůže využít líp. Jenže měl dojem, že kdyby udělal, to, co chce, už by jí nedokázal ublížit.

"Připravená?" ta otázka mu přišla jako strašné klišé. Počkal, až mu odpoví ono románové: "To nebudu nikdy." Vytáhl hůlku, chytil ji za levé předloktí a ještě než zašeptal zaklínadlo, podíval se jí do očí, jak nejsmutněji dokázal.

"Promiň mi to," stiskl jí ruku a bez varování jí do levého předloktí vyslal kouzlo.

Na rozdíl od ostatních Smrtijedů bolest čekala, takže když jí projela první vlna křečí, nevykřikla, ale jen zasténala. Přivřel oči, aby neviděl, jak se její krásný obličej křiví bolestí. Škubla sebou, když kouzlo začalo postupovat paží dál do těla. Řekla si, že musí vydržet nekřičet. Držela se té myšlenky a opakovala si ji jako mantru. _Nesmíš křičet! Nesmíš křičet!_ Zakousla se do rtu a krev jí stékala po bradě jako úzká rudá stuha. Připadalo jí, jako by se jí do těla zakousávaly maličkaté žiletky a neobyčejně ostré jehličky a k tomu jí někdo do ran pokládal rozžhavené železo. Chtěla umřít, křičet, brečet, jakkoli utéct té strašlivé bolesti. Kouzlo jí proniklo do konečků prstů na nohou a začalo se vracet zpátky do ruky. Bolest nepolevovala, jen se soustředila na menší plochu. Nebyla všudypřítomná, ale stejně silná. Připravovala ji o rozum, oslepovala ji a připomínala jí, jak moc je lidské tělo zranitelné. Měla pocit, jak už to tak v takových situacích bývá, že doba, po kterou kouzlo putovalo jejím tělem, je mnohem větší, než ve skutečnosti byla.

Voldemort si úlevně oddechl, když viděl, že první kapky kouzla pronikly skrz kůži a vytváří obrazec. Belatrix byla pro kouzla dokonalý vodič, měla pro ně takové vlohy, že první část přeměny ve Smrtijeda proběhla o dost rychleji než u všech předtím. Jenže když se bolest soustředila do jednoho místa, byla o to horší. Z očí jí proti její vůli vytryskly slzy a stékaly jí po tvářích. Zasténala a zaťala pravou ruku v pěst, nehty si rozdírala kůži na dlani.

Kouzlo došlo téměř ke konci a Belatrix ještě ani jedinkrát nevykřikla. Voldemort ji obdivoval ještě víc. Zatmělo se jí před očima a konečně ztratila vědomí. Svezla se mu do náruče a on ji něžně a ochranitelsky sevřel. Nechal kouzlo dojít do konce. Držel ji, bezvládnou a slabou, a přál si, aby se nic z toho nestalo. Objímal ji, hladil ji po vlasech a neměl daleko k lítostivým slzám. Kdyby ho někdo viděl, rozhodně by popřel, že by to mohl být Pán zla. Jenže jemu bylo skutečně poprvé v životě opravdu líto, že někomu ublížil. Štvalo ho, že se musel zrovna tímhle způsobem přesvědčit, jak moc je Bella statečná a má pevnou vůli.

Držel ji v náručí a neměl tušení, jak to bylo dlouho. Jen cítil její vůni; mělce dýchala a choulila se jako zraněné zvíře. Chtěl ji zbavit bolesti, ale věděl, že to není možné, a tak ji jen objímal a doufal, že moc netrpí.

Otevřela oči a to, co spatřila, jí bylo dostatečnou odměnou za všechnu bolest. Objímal ji jistými, pevnými pažemi a tvářil se tak ustaraně a ochranitelsky, že by kvůli tomu klidně prošla bolestí ještě jednou.

"Jsi aspoň částečně v pořádku? Vím, že ti nemůže být nijak zvlášť dobře, ale v následující minutě neumřeš, že ne?" Zeptal se starostlivě a ona začala tát jako led na rozpálené pánvi. Přitulila se k němu ještě blíž, i když ji každý sebenepatrný pohyb bolel a snažila se vypadat svůdně a statečně. Moc jí to nešlo, ale byla roztomilost sama.

"Když řeknu, že je mi docela dobře, pustíš mě. Takže ne, umírám, je mi strašně špatně a když mě pustíš, umřu strašlivou smrtí." Usmála se tak nevinně, že by nikdo neuvěřil, že se takhle může tvářit Belatrix Blacková.

"Chceš si zahrávat s lordem Voldemortem?" díval se na ni tak neproniknutelně, že se bála, jestli to nemyslí vážně.

"A co když ano?" Zkusila to.

"Tak určitě nedopadneš dobře." Pohrával si s myšlenkou, že ji políbí, ale s vypětím všech sil se ovládl. Nechtěl, aby věděla, jak moc pro něj znamená, i když měl dojem, že už to stejně zjistila. Netušil, kde se v něm v poslední době bere ta touha líbat dívku, ale nemohl si pomoct. Chvíli ji mlčky objímal, ale pak naznal, že jí nedokáže odolávat, když je jí takhle blízko. Odtáhl ji od sebe, za což si vysloužil nespokojený úšklebek. Doufala, že ji políbí, byla si jistá, že to udělá. Naprosto dokonale ji mátl.

"Neříkala jsi, že máš být ve škole?" zeptal se, jako by se nic nestalo. Zmateně se na něj podívala.

"Já jen, že je pět hodin."

"Cože?" Vyjekla a hledala v jeho tváři stopu humoru.

"Říkal jsem si, že by asi nebylo dobré, kdyby tě někdo hledal a nenašel."

"Panebože," vyděšeně se zvedla z jeho náruče.

"Bůh sice nejsem, ale když myslíš." Usmál se na ni jako člověk v reklamě na zubní pastu. Přemýšlela, co to vlastně řekl, ale nemohla přemýšlet, když se na ni tak díval.

"Pomůžeš mi?" podívala se na něj prosebně.

"Samozřejmě. Proč bych ti to jinak říkal?" Znovu ji chytil za ruku a za chvíli už se protahovali obrannými kouzly bradavického hradu. Tentokrát už jí nebylo tak špatně, ale rozhodně jí po tom výletu bylo hůř, než kdyby seděla nad učebnicí přeměňování. Až na ten příjemný neznámý pocit, který se jí usadil v břiše.

"Přijdu se na tebe zítra podívat, ano?" starostlivě si prohlížel její levou ruku, která byla až na černé znamení zla úplně rudá.

"Přijď kdykoli," vydechla.

"Přijdu v noci. Kolem půlnoci buď u Černého jezera, ano?"

"Budu čekat,"


	3. Chapter 3

Belatrix se vztekle zaštítila proti kouzlu útočící Coral Wayneové a ta velice rychle pochopila, že v tomhle souboji nemá šanci. Jenže to pochopila pozdě. Bella nemusela útočit. Dokázala odrážet nepřátelská kouzla s takovou silou a účinností, že se k útočníkovi vrátila mnohem silnější a nebezpečnější. Odražené kouzlo zasáhlo Coral do útlého hrudníku a povalilo ji na zem. Dívka se na podlaze kroutila, svíjela a lapala po dechu. Belatrix se několikrát chladně uchichtla. Třída se ke Coral seběhla, jen Belatrix stála opodál a znuděně si hrála s hůlkou. Věděla, že za to nesjpíš dostane další školní trest, ale bylo jí to jedno. Rozhodně se nehodlala snížit k tomu, aby pomáhala šmejdce, kterou zasáhla jejím vlastním kouzlem. Bella nevěděla, jak to mají ostatní, ale ona si nehodlala nechat líbit, že po ní někdo vysílá kletby. A přišlo jí normální, že se proti jejímu útoku zaštítila a vyřídila ji. Tak by to udělala venku, kdyby na ni někdo útočil. Jenže takovéhle filozofie se zřejmě ve škole nenosily, aspoň Belle to tak přišlo. Všechno brala vážně. Každý souboj byl příprava na to, až bude zabíjet mudlovské krysy. Nemohla ani v nejmenším za to, že z ní měli spolužáci a někteří učitelé strach. Prostě byla nebezpečná. Především pro šmejdky jako je Wayneová.

Bezmyšlenkovitě si vyhrnula rukáv na levé ruce a zkontrolovala znak na předloktí. Tento zvyk si vypěstovala tak pečlivě, že se z něj stal tik, který si ani neuvědomovala. Znamení zla se za ty dva měsíce stalo součástí kůže tak dokonale, že to vypadalo, jako by tam bylo odjakživa. Přejela si prsty po hladké kůži a znovu pocítila nával bolestné touhy, která se jí zmocňovala pokaždé, co si na Voldemorta vzpomněla. Na pár vteřin přivřela oči a vybavila si jeho dokonalý, ostře řezaný obličej. Rychle myšlenky na něj zahnala, aby nikdo nepoznal, že byla chvíli mimo. Nikdo nesměl vědět, že Belatrix Blackovou něco trápí. Protože Belatrix Blacková byla zosobněním zla, bezcitnosti a lhostejnosti. Nic ji nemohlo rozhodit. Kvůli velkému znamení na předloktí musela pořád nosit dlouhé rukávy. Všechny dívky při prvním náznaku tepla vytáhly blůzy a halenky s krátkými nadýchanými rukávy a větším výstřihem, ale Belatrix chodila zahalená do černé košile s vysokým límečkem, dlouhými rukávy a zmijozelským znakem na levém prsu. Knoflíky měla zapnuté až ke krku, a tak si dívky myslely, že aspoň teď dokážou odvrátit pozornost chlapců od Belly na sebe. Pravda byla taková, že zahalená Belatrix kluky vzrušovala stejně jako téměř nahá; přemýšleli, co ji asi vedlo k tomu, že letos setrvala v zimní uniformě a představovali si, jak ji svlékají. Rodoplhus Lestrange, který vedl bandu kluků, kteří měli z Belatrix pravidelně mokré sny, se nechal slyšet, že se mu Belatrix svěřila, že ji nosí proto, že je těhotná a skrývá břicho, které by v jejích obvyklých modelech bylo vidět, což kluky vzrušilo, protože si představovali, jak bude Belatrix vypadat, až se jí vlivem hormonů ještě zvětší prsa, učitele zvedlo ze židlí, protože si představovali, co tomu řeknou její rodiče, a Bellu strašně naštvalo, protože si představovala, jak těžko se jí bude ta lež vyvracet. Občas jí připadalo, že by bylo jednodušší, kdyby všem na rovinu řekla, proč přestala nosit svoje sexy oblečení, protože pak by kromě vyvrácené fámy o těhotenství mohla nosit to, na co byli všichni zvyklí. Jenže kdykoli to chtěla někomu říct, sevřelo se jí hrdlo strachem, že se připraví o sladké tajemství, které sdílí s Voldemortem. Zjistila, že nechce, aby někdo věděl, že se setkala s Pánem zla a to ne proto, že by z toho nejspíš měla problémy, ale proto, že ji to naplňovalo hřejivým pocitem něčeho zakázaného a hříšného. A i když ve svém šatníku našla něco, co se dalo použít jako součást uniformy, mělo to dlouhé rukávy a bylo to sexy, nechtěla si to obléct. Najednou jí vadila představa, že z ní může kdokoli vidět části těla, která by radši neměla být viděna. Když si představila, jak ji Lestrange zase svléká pohledem a když se snažil ji sbalit svými nejapnými řečmi a přitom jí hleděl do výstřihu tak důkladně, až měla pocit, že musí mít na sítnici vypálený obrázek jejího dekoltu, bylo jí na zvracení. Najednou měla pocit, že by Voldemorta podvedla, kdyby nechala Lestrange a jeho bandu dál okukovat její tělo. Což byl samozřejmě nesmysl, protože spolu nic neměli a nemohla ho ani podvést.

Těch sedm týdnů, po které ho neviděla, se jí zdály jako věčnost. Když se na ni přišel podívat den potom, co jí na předloktí vytvořil znamení zla, neshledal na ní žádné známky, že se s kouzlem není schopná vypořádat. Někdy trvalo měsíce, než se znamení stalo součástí kůže, ale Bella se probudila a byla úplně v pořádku. Nedokázala vypadat, že potřebuje péči, protože vypadala, že je plná síly a zdraví. Voldemort musel odjet pryč, protože měl nějakou práci, a zanechal tak Belatrix opuštěnou a smutnou ve škole. Neviděla ho téměř dva měsíce a byla z toho pěkně nervózní. V té době rozhodně nebylo vhodné se k ní přibližovat. Jediný, kdo byl tak pošetilý, že na ni mluvil, i když to očividně nebyl nejlepší nápad, byl Rodoplhus. Stále doufal, že ji nějakým způsobem vyléčí z toho duševního rozpoložení, ve kterém se nacházela, a ona pak bude dočista jiná a zahoří prudkým plamenem lásky k němu. Samozřejmě ani v nejmenším netušil, že pravděpodobnost té věci změnila z mizivé na naprosto nulovou.

Voldemort měl v té době už všechno zařízené. Každé ráno si zdůvodňoval, proč je lepší, že Belatrix nevídá. Vymýšlel si všelijaké úkoly, které vykonával, jen aby se něčím zaměstnal a nemusel na ni myslet. Pro dobro obou doufal, že když se bude držet dál od těch uhrančivých hnědých očí, přejde ho ten pocit nevysvětlitelného štěstí, jež ho přepadal, když ji viděl nebo na ni jen pomyslel. Jenže zjistil, že ať dělá cokoli, nedokáže na ni přestat myslet. Každou chvíli byl myšlenkami u ní a nevěděl, jestli doufá, že s nějakým mužem je, nebo není. Bylo by lepší, kdyby byla. Bylo by lepší, kdyby na něj dávno zapomněla a byla šťastná, dělala nějaké hlouposti, ty, které zamilovaní lidé dělají. Voldemort nikdy nezažil bolest zlomeného srdce, vždyť ho až do setkání s Belatrix neměl, ale od té chvíle ho nesmírně rmoutila představa, že Bellu uvidí v náručí někoho jiného. Jenže prozatím to byl abstraktní pojem a Voldemort byl vskrytu rád, že tomu tak je. Zároveň ale věděl, že se nikdo nesmí o jeho citech k ní dozvědět. Už teď mu na ní nezdravě záleželo, a kdyby se stýkali, jistě by pro něj bylo ještě obtížnější své pocity tajit, jak před ní, tak před ostatními. A nikdy by si neodpustil, kdyby jí někdo ublížil proto, aby mu vyhrožoval. Proto se Belatrix nesměla za žádnou cenu dozvědět, co k ní cítí. Nebyl si jist, jak moc dobře je schopná lhát, ale nehodlal riskovat.

Vždycky se vysmíval Brumbálově teorii, že láska je silnější než cokoli jiného, že láska je ta nejmocnější zbraň, nejsilnější magie. Nevěděl, jestli to, co v něm Belatrix probudila, je skutečně láska, ale rozhodně to bylo něco, co do té doby nepoznal. A nedokázal se toho zbavit žádným kouzlem, nenapadalo ho nic, co by dokázalo ze všech buněk jeho těla vyrvat ten zvláštní cit. Bylo pro něj čím dál obtížnější odolávat nutkání _přemístit _se do Bradavic a unést Belatrix jako nějaký pohádkový princ pryč, daleko, tam, kde ji nikdo nebude hledat.

Belatrix neznala smutek. Nikdy dřív ji nic takového nepotkalo a teď nevěděla, co si s tím zvláštním pocitem počít. Neměla tušení, co jiného než smutek by to mohlo být. Navenek byla pořád Bella Blacková, protivná, arogantní a nesnášenlivá, jenže tím maskovala to, co bylo uvnitř. Sedávala v křesle ve společenské místnosti a mračila se na každého, kdo se k ní příliš přiblížil. Ani nevěděla, že v tom stejném křesle sedával Voldemort za studentských let. Stejně jako on dlouho do noci přemýšlela s hlavou v dlaních. Na rozdíl od něj ale nepřemýšlela o ničem konkrétním. Vlasy měla přehozené do obličeje, takže nikdo nemohl vidět, jak se ve skutečnosti tváří. Myslela si, že tuhle stránku osobnosti vůbec nemá, a pokud ano, je jen zakrnělá a nikdy se nedostane na povrch. Jenže přesně to se stalo. Někde uvnitř se začala probouzet druhá Bella, ta, která měla srdce. Cítila něco nového, co nedokázala pojmenovat. Napůl čekala, že se dostaví i ono pověstné šimrání v břiše. Její štěstí ale dlouho nevydrželo a pak už cítila jen smutek. Po týdnu už to bylo příliš dlouho na to, aby žila jen ze vzpomínek a začala se uzavírat i před sebou samotnou. Jedna část její existence se stranila té druhé. Ta, která si odmítala přiznat, že prohrála, ji stále vytrhávala z jejích chmurných úvah a nutila ji čelit přítomnosti.

Celá její bytost po Voldemortovi prahla a toužila jako můra po světle. Přála si být s ním, aby se konečně zbavila toho nevysvětlitelného smutku. Přála si, aby ji podržel a nenechal už nikdy padnout. Toužila být mu oporou, pomáhat mu v nelehkém úkolu zbavení kouzelnického světa mudlovských šmejdů a krvezrádců. Myslela si, že nechce až tak moc.

Voldemort doufal, že za ty dva měsíce jeho city k Belatrix vychladnou. Jenže se mýlil a stal se přesný opak. Jeho touha po ní byla čím dál naléhavější, nedokázal na ni přestat myslet, všechno mu ji připomínalo. Navzdory tomu, že měl strach z toho, že by se něco takového mohlo stát, tajně doufal, že Bella ho chce tolik, co on ji. Že večer usíná s jeho jménem na rtech a probouzí se ze sna, kde byli spolu. Najednou věděl, že už to nedokáže ovládat déle. Musel se dozvědět, jak na tom u ní je. A musel to nějak ukončit. Nejlépe by bylo, kdyby jí byl ukradený a tím pádem to bolelo jen jeho. Ale nemohli spolu být, bylo to příliš riskantní. Představa, že už ji uvidí jen jednou, v něm vyvolávala zvláštní smutek.

Počkal do večera a pak se _přemístil_ do Bradavic. Seděl na břehu Černého jezera a přemýšlel. Odolával pokušení zmizet a vyhnout se tak bolestnému loučení, stejně jako se vzpíral myšlence, že se Belatrix vydá hledat do hradu. Seděl, pozoroval tlusté větve mlátivé vrby, kterou sem přesadili teprve nedávno, ale stihla již značně zesílit. Věděl, že přijde.

Horko ložnice ji dusilo. Ačkoli postel s nebesy byla jediné místo, kde se odvážila obléct si něco bez dlouhých rukávů a mohla být sama sebou, teď se tam necítila dobře. Převalovala se, myšlenky jí tlačily na lebku a znemožňovaly jí spát. Vzdala marný boj a vyklouzla z ložnice. Proběhla hradem a nedočkavě se vrhla na čerstvý vzduch. Noc byla překvapivě teplá, Bella se ve své krátké noční košilce na ramínka, která víc odhalovala, než skrývala, ani neotřásla a bosá se šťastně rozběhla po louce. Chtělo se jí křičet, protože v tu chvíli si připadala dokonale svobodná, ale věděla, že nesmí. Běžela a ani nevěděla proč a nabrala směr jezero.

Zahlédla schoulenou postavu sedící u jezera. Na chvíli měla strach, že je to zase ta Potterova banda, ale nevypadalo to ani na jednoho z nich. Přicupitala blíž. Našlapovala jemně a tiše, nechtěla, aby si jí neznámý všiml. A v tu chvíli ho poznala. Ne podle temných vlasů, které mu v lehkém vánku poletovaly kolem hlavy, ani podle dlouhého bílého krku, který viděla nad límečkem košile. Ne, to známé byl způsob, jakým muž seděl. Nedbala na nic. Bylo jí jedno, že vypadá horlivě a nedočkavě. Bylo jí jedno úplně všechno. Rozletěla se jako pták a zastavila se těsně za ním. Vítr zavanul prudčeji a sukně její košilky ho lehce pohladila po krku.

Pomalu se postavil a otočil se k ní. Uplynulo několik minut, zatímco na sebe koukali s nečitelnými výrazy. On nemohl mluvit, protože její krása ho umlčela. Sledoval, jak se jí měsíční světlo měkce odráží ve vlasech, po tvářích jí přebíhaly stíny, které vrhaly vlnky jezera. Temné oči si ho dychtivě měřily. To, jak tam stála, jak její bělostná kůže zářila a ostře kontrastovala s tmavými vlasy a rudou látkou košilky, ho nijak neutvrdilo v přesvědčení, že jí řekne, že je konec. Měla dobrou postavu a moc dobře to věděla. Často slýchala, že je krásná a neodolatelná, ale když tam stála před jediným mužem, na kterém jí kdy záleželo, cítila se jako obyčejná, tuctová holka. Co když jemu krásná nepřišla? Protože on si mohl vybírat. Byl krásný a s tím zvláštním smutným úsměvem jí připadal naprosto okouzlující. Nedokázala si vymyslet jediný dobrý důvod, proč by se měla držet zpátky. Protože všechno na něm ji provokovalo a dráždilo. Každý milimetr jeho kůže jako by byl potřený nějakým afrodiziakem, kterému nedokázala odolat. Všechno na něm na ni volalo, ať si ho vezme. Stáli od sebe jen pár centimetrů a Belle se rozbušilo srdce, když viděla, kolik jí stačí k tomu, aby ho mohla mít. Ale nevěděla, jestli si to může dovolit.

Nevěděl, co má udělat. Díval se do jejích tmavých očí, které mu v té tmě neprozradily zhola nic. Nenapadala ho žádná slova, všechna gesta mu přišla hloupá nebo dětinská.

Hypnotizovala jeho rty a věděla, že už se na něj dlouho nevydrží jen dívat.

Sklouzl pohledem z její tváře po krku až k výstřihu košilky.

Nasucho polkl.

Neměl šanci, byl ztracen.

Nedokáže se jí vzdát.

Je příliš krásná.

Rozhodující krok udělal on. Samotného ho překvapilo, když natáhl paže a ona mu do nich bez protestů, ba dokonce dychtivě, vklouzla. Přivinula se k němu, jako by to bylo to, na co jejich těla celý dosavadní život čekala, jako by to bylo něco, pro co se narodili. Ucítil na krku její horký zrychlený dech. Vnímal její prudce bušící srdce, které tlouklo tam, kde chybělo to jeho. Byli k sobě tak přitisknutí, že se zdálo, že splynuli v jednu osobu, jednu duši, jedno tělo se dvěma srdci, každým na jedné straně. Přejel rukou pomalu z jejího pasu po křivce boku až ke krku. Lehce zavadil prsty o její levé ňadro a ucítil, jak se zachvěla. Zvedl její obličej a jako pohár, ze kterého se měl napít, pozdvihl její špičatou bradu k sobě. Její smyslná, pootevřená ústa spatřil o chviličku dřív, než je políbil.

Věděla, že se to stane. Situace to jasně naznačovala. Ale přesto se lekla, když ucítila na rtech jeho nedočkavá ústa. Po počátečním šoku se stáhla. Ale i ona byla generál. Nechtěla se jen nechat vést jako nějaká holčička. Chtěla mu ukázat, že z holčičích šatiček už dávno vyrostla. Jazykem zaútočila na jeho rty a překvapila ho. Ne však na dlouho. Za chvíli cítila, jak jí odpovídá, jak ji vesele zdraví.

Nebylo cesty zpět.

Už ji nedokáže opustit. Ne teď, když mu otevřela srdce.

Odtáhl se jen na kratičký okamžik, aby jí to řekl.

Aby jí řekl, že se nemusí bát, že se ho zbaví.

Protože on ji nepustí.

„Tolik jsi mi chyběla," zašeptal toužebně. Dívala se mu do očí a věděla, že nemusí hledat lež. Pán zla nelhal.

„Ne víc než ty mně," vydechla a shrnula mu vlasy z čela. Palcem mu jemně přejela po křivce krku a zastavila se nad hrudní kostí. Několika rychlými pohyby rozepnula tři knoflíky na jeho košili. Chtěla pokračovat, ale Voldemort ji se smíchem přerušil. Sevřel její dlaně ve svých a ať se snažila sebevíc, nedokázala se mu vykroutit. Ublíženě se na něj podívala a snažila se vypadat roztomile a bezbranně.

„Na to ti neskočím," zašklebil se a uvěznil jejich ruce mezi svým a Belliným hrudníkem. Přitiskl se k ní a ona vzdala jakoukoli snahu o vzdor.

Belatrix se nepodřizuje. Vždycky musí být po jejím. Nenechá ostatní, aby si s ní dělali, co chtějí oni.

Zásady uletěly. Všechno bylo jedno. On byl jediný, komu se chtěla podřídit. Znali se sotva chvíli, ale ona měla dojem, jako by na něj čekala celý život. Jako by celá existence lidstva směřovala k okamžiku, kde se on zmocní vlády nad ní. Bylo by od ní pošetilé chtít, aby celé okolí zmlklo jako v nějakých hloupých příbězích a sledovalo ten okamžik, kdy se Belatrix vzdá. A přitom jí to přišlo tak samozřejmé.

Líbal ji na krku a ona si na chvíli se studem vzpomněla na ilustrace z jedné máminy knihy o lektvarech lásky, kterou si prohlížela, když jí bylo sotva osm, ačkoli to rozhodně nebyl věk, který byl na tuto knihu nejlepší. Obrázky byly více než výmluvné, a když se na ně teď upamatovala, polila ji červeň. Pomalu pustil její dlaně a přejel jí rukama po bocích a zastavil se nad pánví. Chtěla mu ukázat, že se ještě nevzdala docela. Její prsty si propracovávaly cestičku knoflíky a už chyběly sotva dva.

„Ty si nedáš pokoj, že?" zeptal se jí a zničehonic ji zvedl a položil na zem. Přišpendlil ji pod sebou a její ruce zachytil rozpažené a pevně je sevřel. Vypadala, jako by ji ukřižoval. Z jeho sevření ji pálila zápěstí, ale to jen umocňovalo její touhu. A přesto věděla, že se mu nechce odevzdat úplně. Někdy určitě ano, ale ne teď. Byla si jistá, že on je jediný, komu chce své panenství věnovat, ale ještě na to nebyl čas. Navíc věděla, že když ho teď přeruší, budou oba nadšeně vyčkávat do příštího setkání.

Její plán měl jediný háček. Nevěděla, jak ho přerušit. Ruce měla uvězněné a ústa právě zaměstnával on. Neměla se jak bránit. _Možná to tak má být,_ pomyslela si. Člověk si něco usmyslí, ale nakonec se stejně octne ve víru událostí, které jeho přesvědčení změní. Byla příliš slabá na to, aby tomu vzdorovala. Jen nechtěla vypadat, že dá každému. Netušila, jestli si to o ní myslí. Neměla ponětí o tom, co se děje v jeho hlavě. Věděla jen, že podle toho, co se děje v jeho kalhotách, mu určitě není lhostejná.

Najednou zjistila, že má volná zápěstí. Cítila jeho roztřesené ruce, jak se pomalu posouvají po jejích pažích. Věděla, že musí počkat, pokud ho chce přerušit. Poslušně ležela a vracela mu jeho polibky s takovou prudkostí a intenzitou, kterou byla schopná vyvinout. Protože ho chtěla. Ale věděla, že by si vyčítala, kdyby podlehla hned poprvé. Najednou vycítila tu chvíli. Jeho dlaně opatrně zkoušely, co si mohou dovolit. Rychle se pohnula a zachytila je. Protože ho zaskočila, podařilo se jí ho přetočit na záda a dostat ho tím pod sebe. Odtáhla své rty od jeho, i když to pro ni nebylo snadné, a ušklíbla se.

„Pokračování příště," zašveholila a sledovala ho. Nejprve uviděla v jeho tváři zmatek. A potom zklamání.

„Vždycky je po tvém, že?" zašeptal a snažil se ignorovat fakt, že její prsa poměrně přesně zapadaly do jeho dlaní. A cítil, že navzdory tomu, že je nespokojený, že se mu neodevzdala, se v něm probudila ještě větší úcta k ní. Dokázala se ovládnout a dokázala ovládnout i jeho.

„V naprosté většině případů," přikývla a skulila se z něj do trávy. Ležela vedle něj a pocit jeho blízkosti jí chyběl. Ale věděla, že se rozhodla správně. Po chvilce se přetočila na břicho. Košilka se pod ní shrnula a on musel přes všechno sebeovládání sledovat, jak těsně obepíná její křivky. Položila mu obličej na nahou hruď a ignorovala ty dva zapnuté knoflíky. Nedívala se mu do obličeje, koukala se do dálky a odvážila se mu položit paži kolem pasu.

„Proč jsi přišel?" zeptala se ho najednou. Sledoval záplavu jejích černých vlasů, které byly všude. Šimraly ho na břiše a zakrývaly velkou část jejích zad. Trvalo mu, než odpověděl.

„Musel jsem tě vidět," Ačkoli tuto větu vždycky pokládala za dokonale trapnou, teď se její romantická, zamilovaná dušička zatetelila štěstím.

„A to jsi nemohl přijít dřív?" potáhla ublíženě.

„Teprve dneska jsem to nedokázal vydržet. Nechtěl jsem přijít, protože jsem věděl, že když tě teď uvidím, už se tě nedokážu vzdát. Ale nemohl jsem to bez tebe vydržet."

„Nechtěl?" vyjekla. „Proč?"

„Jsi moc krásná na to, abych se k tobě dokázal obrátit zády. A když to neudělám, riskuju, že se ti něco stane. A to nechci."

„Uh… co?"

„Když se budeme vídat, mohl by na to někdo přijít. A kdyby někdo přišel na to, co pro mě znamenáš, i když já sám si tím ještě nejsem úplně jistý, mohl by se pokusit využít tě proti mně."

„Takže jsi mě nechal dva měsíce trpět nejistotou, že jsem ti ukradená, jen proto, že se bojíš, že by na to někdo přišel?"

„Takhle to vypadá, že jsem hrozně necitlivý – což normálně jsem. Nemysli si, já jsem taky trpěl."

„Ale už to neuděláš, že ne?" Přenesla váhu na loket, který měla na zemi, a otočila k němu obličej, aby se mu podívala do očí.

„Pokud nebudeš chtít, tak ne."

„To máš štěstí. Protože to by sis za rámeček nedal, co bych ti řekla." Ušklíbla se jako Belatrix Blacková.

„ Ještě že v tom máme jasno." Usmál se a věděl, že Bella má pravdu.

Dlouho do noci leželi na břehu jezera, pozorovali obří oliheň, jak se líně převaluje pod hladinou, a povídali si. Vyprávěl jí nejprve o obyčejných věcech. Potom jí řekl o tajemné komnatě. K jeho překvapení vypadala, jako by si potvrdila domněnku, místo aby ji tím sdělením ohromil. Tak jí začal povídat o viteálech. Věděl, že ty budou nové. Hltala jeho příběh o tom, jak sháněl staré předměty kdysi patřící zakladatelům Bradavic. O cestě pro diadém Roweny z Havraspáru do Albánie i o podstatně jednodušších úkonech k získání ostatních předmětů. Zachvěla se, když zjistila, že jí odhaluje, kde jsou ukryté kousky jeho duše, které mu zajišťují nesmrtelnost. A nakonec začal mluvit o sobě. O své matce, která opustila otce a bratra a úplně chudá, jenom s medailonkem Salazara Zmijozela, jedinou cenností, která jejich rodině zbyla, utekla s mudlou, do kterého se zamilovala kvůli jeho hezké tvářičce. On jí opovrhoval, ale ona ho milovala. Podávala mu nápoje lásky a donutila ho, aby si ji vzal. Když zjistila, že je těhotná, nabyla dojmu, že už není potřeba manželovi nápoj podávat, především proto, že ho dítě snad udrží u ní, protože ho nechtěla dál klamat. Spletla se a Tom Raddle se vrátil zpět k rodičům. Meropa Raddleová, těhotná a chudá jako kostelní myš, ze zoufalství prodala medailonek, to poslední, co jí ještě zbylo, za úplně směšnou částku. Když zaklepala na dveře sirotčince, aby jí pomohli, bylo venku tak odporně, že by psa nevyhnal. Meropa porodila a stihla jen předat ošetřovatelkám přání ohledně synova jména Tom po otci a Rojvol po dědečkovi. Chvíli po chlapcově narození zemřela. Belatrix se neodvažovala dýchat, když naslouchala jeho vyprávění o životě v sirotčinci. Byla si jistá, že jen málokdo zná pravdu o tom, jakého je lord Voldemort původu. Ji samotnou jeho odhalení překvapilo. Když se nad tím ale zamyslela, nebylo logické, že bojoval proti mudlům? Všechny jeho problémy plynuly z toho, že jeho otec byl mudla. Matka sice nebyla bohatá, ale byla čistokrevná. Kdyby si našla nějakého pořádného manžela, mohlo být všechno jinak. Když Voldemort došel k vraždě svého otce, bezděky si vzpomněla na svoje rodiče, které sice zvlášť nemusela, ale pořád to bylo lepší než to, co život poskytl Voldemortovi. Uvědomovala si, že tyhle historky ještě nikomu nevykládal. A věděla, že to nejsou obyčejné historky z dětství.

Chtěl slyšet něco o ní. Vždycky si přišla zajímavá, ale nyní zjistila, jak bylo její dětství a mládí poklidné a obyčejné. Naléhal a ona začala mluvit o své rodině. O rodičích, kteří si velice zakládají na čistokrevnosti, o sestrách, které byly vždycky divné. O té starší, která si vzala mudlu, od které se odvrátila celá rodina. I o té mladší, která chystala svatbu s Luciusem Malfoyem, který je sice čistokrevný, ale je to blb. A mluvila o svých bratrancích, ze kterých jeden byl podivín, který se neustále zavíral u sebe v pokoji, a druhý skončil v Nebelvíru. A pak mluvila o Rodolphusovi. Nevěděla proč, slova se z ní hrnula ani nevěděla jak.

„Stojíš za víc než tohle pronásledování. Ale rozumím tomu klukovi. Je obtížné tě ignorovat. Možná bys mu měla dát šanci, aby si myslel, že jsi jeho kamarádka." Zamyšleně upíral pohled na sovu, která s poplašeným zahoukáním proletěla kolem vrby.

„To nejde. Když mu půjčím na opsání úkol, bude to brát jako přijetí nabídky k sňatku."

„Pokud to bude takhle snadné…Bello, teď mě poslouchej." Vážně se jí zadíval do očí. „Holka jako ty nemůže být dlouho sama. Bylo by podezřelé, kdybys neměla žádnýho kluka nebo manžela. Když budeš s ním, bude to vypadat, že se jeho úsilí konečně vyplatilo. Nikdo nebude přemýšlet, s kým se asi scházíš, když budeš s ním."

„Mám předstírat, že chodím s Lestrangem?"

„Mně se to taky nelíbí. Nechci tě dát nikomu. Ale je to nutné, pokud máš být v bezpečí."

„Ale… Lestrange?"

„Znáš někoho jiného, kdo by byl takový trouba, aby mu to nebylo divné?"

„Já vím, promiň," zamumlala a schoulila se do klubíčka. Držel ji v náručí a hladil ji po zádech, zatímco ona už spala. Trvalo dlouho, než upadl do neklidného spánku. Spal jen lehce a často se budil. Trýznil ho pocit toho, že Belatrix o něco okrádá. Samozřejmě si mohl namlouvat, že ho svedla. Mohl si namlouvat, že ona způsobila, že téměř udělal něco, co pro ně rozhodně nebylo dobré. Jenže nic z toho nepomáhalo. Pravda byla taková, že to ona se probrala z poblouznění a přerušila to, co by jistě vedlo k něčemu, čeho by později určitě litovali. A on nemohl nic říct na svou obranu. Bránit se svému svědomí bylo hodně obtížné.

Zatímco on propadal depresi, ona si pokojně pochrupovala stulená v jeho náručí. Jeho paže ji hřály a dodávaly jí pocit bezpečí. Zdálo se jí několik snů, o kterých věděla, že se nejspíš nikdy nevyplní, ale byly tak krásné, že jí z toho bylo až smutno.

Přemýšlel o té nevšední dívce, která mu ležela stočená na prsou, nevinná a bezbranná. Pro něj nebyla jen Belatrix Blacková, krutá, chladnokrevná, bezcitná mrcha, ale taky Bella, něžná, romantická i vášnivá holka, do které se nejspíš zamiloval. Pro něj byla dokonale jiná, odlišná od všech ostatních žen, které splývaly v jedno. Ona vybočovala. Nepřetvařovala se kvůli němu, byla sama sebou, i když jinou stranou téže mince. Ten zamilovaný snílek v ní vždycky byl, jen bylo potřeba ho probudit. Nenáviděl dívky, které se přetvařovaly, ať už kvůli komukoli. Nesnášel hloupé spolužačky, které byly schopné obětovat cokoli – včetně svého věnečku – jen proto, aby se nemusely učit. Nesnášel holky, které naoko byly nejlepšími kamarádkami a přitom se pomlouvaly, kde se dalo. A obzvlášť nenáviděl ty dívky, které se přetvařovaly proto, aby se zalíbily nějakému klukovi. Jejich hry nedávaly smysl. Každý poznal, že to jen hrají, protože nic nebylo tak perfektní jako přirozené chování. Nešly mu na rozum holky, které předstíraly aroganci a nafoukanost proto, aby vypadaly, že jsou nad věcí. Bellin pocit nadřazenosti i její arogance pramenily z faktu, že to v ní bylo. Proč by se neměla dívat opovržlivě na ty, kdo jsou méně než ona?

Miloval ten pocit, že v ní probudil tu druhou dívku. Miloval ten pocit, že jeho doteky ji dokázaly rozehřát, že on probudil tu romantickou dušičku v ní. A i když se snažil sám sebe přesvědčit o opaku, miloval i ten pocit, že ona udělala to samé s ním. Ona dokázala prorazit tu tvrdou skořápku lhostejnosti, masku, kterou zdědil po otci, a dostat se až k jeho srdci, kde bylo víc lásky, než kdy Belatrix dokáže vstřebat, daru po matce. Lásky, která se za celý jeho dosavadní život úspěšně skrývala, jen aby teď vyplula na povrch.

Když se probudila, zrovna spal. Ucítila, že kromě toho, že si ji přitáhl blíž a položil si ji na prsa, jí sjel rukama níž z beder. Snažila se moc nehýbat, aby ho neprobudila, a sledovala, jak spí. Změna rytmu jejího dýchání ho probudila. Otevřel oči a díval se přímo do jejího obličeje se širokým úsměvem. Viděl v tom úsměvu jakýsi úšklebek, pocit vítězství, který tam být neměl. Až příliš pozdě si uvědomil, že Belatrix rozhodně nedrží tak, jak bylo vhodné.

„Já… promiň," rychle posunul dlaně na její záda a tváře mu zahořely prudkou červení. Zasmála se zvonivým, veselým smíchem, který se po pozemcích nesl s lehkým jarním vánkem. Slunce už stálo docela vysoko na obloze, ale Belatrix se do hradu nechtělo ani v nejmenším. Měla by šprtat, protože za měsíc ji čekají poslední zkoušky v Bradavicích. Ale to se jí nechtělo. Slíbila mu, že podá co nejlepší výsledky, aby mu pomohla v jeho poslání, jenže v tu chvíli se její přesvědčení vytratilo. Chtěla se jen radovat z toho, že jsou si vzájemně nablízku.

„Nesměj se tak nahlas. Tvůj smích je jako droga, poslouchal bych ho pořád. Ale nechci, aby tě někdo slyšel a sebral mi tě." Položil jí prst na rty. Několikrát zamrkala a rty roztáhla do širokého úsměvu.

„A co když budu?" zašeptala.

„Tak to bude hodně špatné, slečno Blacková," nevěděl, kde se v něm berou ty flirtovací řečičky. A ještě zmatenější byl z toho, že si před ní nepřipadal trapně, že se takhle chová. Přece jen byl Pán zla – to vyžadovalo určité dekorum.

„Mám se bát?" sjela si rukou pod břicho a rychle rozepnula ty dva zbývající knoflíky, ke kterým se nedostala večer. Zachvěl se, když ho zašimrala prsty těsně nad linií kalhot.

„To si pište." Rychle se otočil a strhnul ji pod sebe. Dychtivě sevřela v prstech lem jeho košile a hrubými pohyby mu ji přetáhla přes hlavu. Chtěla něco říct, ale umlčel ji svými ústy. Byla tak překvapená, že ji nenechal domluvit, že mu dovolila, aby jí stáhl ramínka od košilky a zvětšil tak její už dost hluboký výstřih. Cítila, jak zaváhal, když prsty lehce zavadil o její bradavku. Hladil ji po krku a jejich polibky byly čím dál tvrdší a naléhavější. Prohnula se v zádech a nechala ho, aby jí shrnul košilku z ňader. Vnímala jeho prsty, které jemně a něžně odhalovaly čím dál větší plochu kůže. Nemohla to vydržet. Sžíral ji plamen pochybností. Přese všechny historky o jejím sexuálním životě, které kolovaly po škole, byla ještě panna. A nevěděla, jestli dělá dobře. Najednou si vyděšeně uvědomila, že ještě není připravená na to, aby se někomu tak svěřila, tak odevzdala. A cítila, že on na to taky není připravený. Byla připravená na to, že bude muset už podruhé přerušit to, po čem jejich těla toužila a čím si jejich duše nebyly jisté.

Ale nemusela. V dáli se ozval křik. Byl slyšet dost zřetelně na to, aby oba naprosto vystřízlivěli ze své touhy.

„Bello!" Claiřin hlas byl pro Belatrix hodně nečekaný zvuk. Neslyšela ho už pěkně dlouho, obzvlášť ne vyslovovat své jméno. „Kde sakra trčíš? Já vím, že seš na mě nasraná a taky vím, že seš tady venku. Za chvíli tě začnou hledat. Prej máš nějakej průser a dostalas školní trest. Navíc za chvíli začíná famfrpál a lidi si všimnou, že tam nejsi."

„Doprdele," ujelo Belatrix. Zhodnotila nastalou situaci a uznala, že je fakt někde. Hleděli na sebe rozšířenýma očima a ani jeden se nehnul. A najednou, jakoby jim došlo, co se děje. Zvedl se z ní a pomohl jí vstát. Navlékla si ramínka a přitiskla se k němu. Chtěl se sehnout pro svou košili, ale zabránila mu v tom. Přitáhla si k sobě jeho obličej a políbila ho. Zvedla jeho košili a přitiskla si ji na prsa. Chtěl si ji vzít, ale nepustila ji.

„Nechám si ji," zašeptala a přejela prstem po jeho hrudní kosti. „Hezky voní."

„A co si mám vzít já?" zatvářil se ublíženě.

„Zaprvé – nebylo by vhodné, abych se vrátila do školy bez kterékoli části oblečení, kterou mám teď na sobě. Zadruhé – ty nepotřebuješ rukojmí, abych se za tebou vrátila. Nevím, kam půjdeš a navíc stejně jako normální lidi se neumím _přemístit_ z Bradavic. Z toho vyplývá, že i kdybych ti něco dát chtěla – což popírám! – nemůžu."

„Proč mi nechceš nic dát?"

„Protože se bojím, že se nevrátíš." Její velké tmavé oči si ho měřily skoro ublíženě. A on pocítil výčitky svědomí. Poprvé v životě litoval toho, že něco udělal nebo neudělal.

„Neboj se. Vrátím se pro tebe." Políbil ji a s prásknutím zmizel. Claire vběhla na mýtinku jen o chvíli později. Belatrix sbalila košili do kuličky a skryla ji. A v tu chvíli si uvědomila, že je téměř nahá a určité části těla, které poslední dva měsíce skrývala, jsou odhalené. Přitiskla si levé předloktí na prsa.

„Ahoj," houkla hloupě a dívala se na Belatrix jako na nebezpečné zvíře.

„Nazdar. Smím se zeptat, za co vděčím tvému náhlému zájmu o mou osobu?" vyprskla na ni. Ještě před chvíli tála jako rozpuštěné máslo, ale teď byla tvrdá a chladná jako kus ledu.

„Promiň. Já vím, že to ode mě bylo hnusný. Žárlila jsem. Můžeš se po nocích potloukat, kde se ti zlíbí a stejně máš daleko lepší známky než já. Je mi to líto. Odpustíš mi, prosím?" Belatrix cítila, že se na ni všechno valí. Nejradši by Claire řekla, co přesně si o ní myslí, ale pak si to rozmyslela. Nebylo by k ničemu, kdyby se vzdala takové příležitosti.

„Co mi zbude, že?" pokusila se usmát.

„Vážně se ti moc omlouvám, bylo toho teď na mě moc. Neměla jsem se komu svěřit se svýma problémama, víš? Ale teď se mám fakt skvěle. Patch Hutcherson mě pozval po famfrpálu na rande." Zavýskla Claire a sledovala Bellu, aby zachytila každičkou její reakci.

Belatrix ani v nejmenším nezajímali famfrpál, Claire nebo Patch Hutcherson. Když jejím uvažováním pronikla informace o tom, že by měla něco říct, začala přemýšlet o tom, kdo že to ten Patch vlastně je. Netrvalo jí dlouho, než s klidným svědomím oznámila sama sobě, že nemá nejmenší tušení a že ji to vlastně ani nezajímá. Stejně jako ji nezajímá Claiřin začínající románek s ním ani nic, co by se jich týkalo. Prostě jí bylo fuk všechno, co Claire zřejmě považovala za životně důležité. Jenže to jí nemohla vykládat. Bylo fajn vědět, že existuje někdo, kdo si myslí, že jí na něm záleží a on jí přitom byl ukradený.

„To je bezva. Pak mi to musíš dopodrobna vylíčit. Jak k tomu došlo?" široce se na ni usmála. Bella měla ráda divadlo a lež nebo přetvářka pro ni představovaly asi takový problém jako dýchání. Když byla pod tlakem, šlo to hůř. Byla dobrá herečka a navíc byla okouzlující, takže jí každý chtěl věřit. Claire se rozzářily oči a po tváři se jí rozlil výraz blaženého zasnění, který Bella vždy označovala za poslední stadium před psychiatrickou léčebnou. Najednou ji napadlo, jestli ten výraz nemívá taky, když myslí na Voldemorta. Vyšly směrem k hradu a Claire začala nadšeně vyprávět.

„Bylo to děsně legrační a on u toho byl roztomile nervózní. Bylo to při bylinkářství. Já vím, že ty nemáš kytky ráda, ale tahle hodina by se ti fakt líbila, přesazovali jsme všelijaké jedovaté bylinky a kvítka, který, když sis nedala pozor, se ti omotaly kolem ruky a málem ti ji zaškrtily tak, že by ti upadla. No a já jsem zrovna rozprašovala pyl křesolístku, když do mě zezadu někdo narazil, takže mi ta lopatička spadla a všechno se to vysypalo. Křesolístek je strašně vzácnej a když se jeho pyl dotkne něčeho jiného než vlastního květu nebo ryzího zlata, úplně se znehodnotí. Učitelka mi ho svěřila jen proto, že jsem strašně opatrná a věděla, jak moc si chci vyzkoušet rozprašovat jeho pyl. Takže mě to strašně naštvalo a tak jsem se otočila a začala tomu někomu nadávat. No a pak jsem zjistila, že je to Patch. Otočil se na mě a roztomile se usmál a já si připadala fakt blbě, když jsem si vzpomněla, jak jsem mu nadávala. Učitelka se na nás přišla podívat a ptala se, co se stalo a on jí to řekl a taky to, že za to mohl on a ne já. Dala mu školní trest, nechala nás okopávat záhony s ryhlerostoucíma rajčatama a řekla mi, že o mně měla lepší mínění. Moc mě to nepotěšilo, protože na křesolístky si už nejspíš nešáhnu, ale kdyby se to nestalo, neměla bych teď rande s Patchem."

„To je super. Těch kvítek je mi líto, vím, jak je máš ráda. Ale Patch se ti líbil už dlouho, ne?" Belatrix se snažila vypadat zúčastněně a že ji to baví a zároveň skrýt Voldemortovu košili.

„Jo, to jo. Je strašně hezkej. Když se usmívá, tak má roztomilý dolíčky. A navíc je fajn. A miluje bylinkářství a psy." Claire evidentně vůbec nevadilo, že ji Bella vůbec neposlouchá. Mluvila o Patchovi Hutchersonovi celou cestu k hradu a myšlenkami se vznášela někde jinde. Belatrix už si myslela, že nebude muset vysvětlovat, kde přišla k pánské košili. Zmijozelské sklepení už bylo sotva minutu cesty.

„Hele co ty tam po nocích pořád děláš?" Claire zřejmě došla pochvalná slova na Patche a tak se zaměřila na Bellu. Ta se kousla do rtu a v duchu zaklela.

„Trochu se procházím. Ale většinou spím. Nepořádám tam nějaký divoký večírky s vlkodlakama nebo tak." Ujišťovala Claire a v duchu se pousmála nad slovem divoký. To, co se dělo té noci, rozhodně bylo divoké.

„A co to neseš?" Belatrix si tiše zašeptala několik rychlých a velice nevhodných nadávek a pak se rozhodla k zoufalému činu. Voldemort po ní chtěl, aby začala chodit s Rodolphusem. To by bylo nemyslitelné, kdyby přiznala, že byla s někým jiným. Navíc by si musela vymýšlet a nepochybovala, že Claire by ji podrobila výslechu, za který by se nemusely stydět tajné služby. Bylo jediné řešení a bylo celkem dokonalé, až na fakt, že by se k Lestrangeovi musela dostat dřív než Claire.

„Košili," odvětila rychle, jako by se styděla.

„Aha. Jakou?" Nebylo možno doufat, že by se Claire nezeptala. Byla sice hloupá a většina kouzel a lektvarů pro ni byla španělská vesnice, ale měla až odporný čich na otázky, které jste určitě nechtěli slyšet.

„No, víš… Není pravda, že bych vždycky jenom spala…" začala Bella jakoby zaraženě. V duchu si nadávala, že netrénovala rudnutí na povel.

„Je nějakýho kluka?! Ukaž!" vyjekla Claire a vytrhla jí košili z rukou. Jen na chvíli byla Belatrix překvapená a její zčernalé předloktí bylo vidět pouhý okamžik, než ho rozhodně přitiskla k tělu. Doufala, že aspoň tohle Claiřiným bystrým očím uniklo. Zdálo se, že ano, protože ta si prohlížela svůj úlovek. Bella horečně přemýšlela, jak by zdůvodnila, že má Lestrange takovou košili. Byla temně modrá, jako půlnoční obloha, a z jemného příjemného materiálu, dost možná hedvábí. Nebyla to košile, kterou člověk má v internátní škole. Claire si ji přidržela u nosu a nasávala její vůni. Bella zaskřípala zuby, ale rozhodla se to nekomentovat.

„Úžasně voní. Kdo to je? Kdybych neměla to rande s Patchem a navíc to nebyl tvůj kluk, jela bych po něm jen kvůli té vůni. Jestli existujou afrodiziaka, který se vstřebávají čichem, je to tohle."

„No víš, moc nechtěl, aby někdo věděl, že spolu chodíme," odpověděla Belatrix vyhýbavě. Pomyslela si, že vlastně mluví pravdu. Přemýšlela o Claiřiných slovech. Je možné, že voněl nějakými afrodiziaky? Je možné, že do něj byla blázen proto, že jí voněl? Zavrhla to jako nesmysl, určitě by to neúčinkovalo dva měsíce. Ale někde vzadu ji ta myšlenka nahlodávala dál.

„Ale no tak, Bello! Jsem tvoje nejlepší kámoška. Nikomu to neřeknu." Bella polkla poznámku o tom, kolikrát už tato věta předcházela tomu, že se celá škola do dvou dní dozvěděla o nějakém Bellině takzvaném tajemství. Kolikrát už jí využila jako jednoduchého a spolehlivého nástroje k šíření informací.

„Vážně to nejde. Musím se ho nejprve zeptat." Zavrtěla hlavou a téměř si úlevě vydechla, když spatřila vchod do zmijozelské společenské místnosti, který se pomalu zavíral za partou několika prvňaček, které ověšeny šálami ve zmijozelských barvách spěchali evidentně na famfrpálové utkání. Belatrix zakručelo v břiše. Zjistila, že vůbec neví, kolik je hodin, ale že určitě víc, než bylo obvykle, když se vracela ze svých nočních dobrodružství.

„No, jak myslíš. Stejně to nemůžete tajit věčně. Jenom si představ, co se stane, až se to lidi dozví. Jede po tobě půlka Zmijozelu a spousta ostatních. Bude to skvělé!" Claire zasvítily oči, zřejmě jak si uvědomila, že by to všechno mohla zařídit ona.

„No právě, tomu se chceme vyhnout," Belatrix přemýšlela, že by jí nějak omylem uklouzlo Lestrangeovo jméno, ale pak si řekla, že by si měla nejdřív promluvit s ním a teprve potom nechat Claire, aby po škole jejich románek rozhlásila. Taky si pohrávala s myšlenkou, že jí sebere vítr z plachet tím, že přijde na famfrpál zavěšená do Rodolphuse. „jeho kamarádi by žárlili a on jim to chce sdělit nějak šetrně. Navíc moc nestojíme o to, aby se na nás všichni dívali. Nechci, aby si na něj kvůli mně všichni ukazovali a říkali: To je ten, co sbalil Belatrix Blackovou."

„To je strašně romantické. Skrýváte svou lásku, aby vás lidi nepronásledovali. Jako z nějakýho příběhu. Hořím touhou zjistit, kdo je ten tajemný princ, kterýho kryješ."

„Zeptám se ho," přisvědčila Bella a křikla na kamennou stěnu heslo. Vyškubla Claire z rukou Vodemortovu košili, což bylo sice strašně riskantní, protože u toho musela použít obě ruce, ale rozhodně nehodlala té drbně nechávat něco takového. Navíc když to byl předmět doličný ve věci ,Belatrix Blacková má kluka´. Zeď se rozestoupila a Bella rychle vběhla dovnitř. Claire za ní nechápavě hleděla, až jí vchod do místnosti zmizel před očima. Zatřásla hlavou, řekla heslo a vešla dovnitř. Věděla, že nemá cenu nad tím přemýšlet, ale byla ráda, že se zase vrátila do reality. Ta Belatrixina podivnost jí chyběla. Došla do své ložnice, posadila se na postel a přemýšlela, jak si rozumně odůvodnit Bellino černé předloktí.

Belatrix okamžitě vletěla do ložnice, kde se Ethel cpala nějakými koláči, které ukradla u snídaně. Přitočila se ke skříni, nacpala do ní Voldemortovu košili a v rychlosti se oblekla. Ani jedna nepromluvila, a když se Belatrix otočila, zírala na ni Ethel, jako by ji viděla poprvé v životě.

„Co tak čumíš?" obořila se na ni a několika vzteklými kroky přešla k její posteli. „Podívej, teď jsem se vrátila a mám děsnej hlad. Ty tady máš koláče a určitě budeš ráda, že mi je můžeš věnovat. Pokud bys totiž ráda nebyla, tak by se ti mohlo něco nepěkného stát. Jak že se jmenuje ten tvůj smeták na uhlí, kterému říkáš kočka?" Ethel se neodvážila ani pohnout. Belatrix věděla, že právě dostala snídani až do postele. Pro potěšení svou výhružku specifikovala. „Kužílek? Krychlička? Už to mám. Kulička."

„Budu moc ráda, když si vezmeš moje koláče, Belatrix." Řekla Ethel roztřeseně a podávala jí ubrousek se dvěma povidlovými koláči.

„Jsi fakt dobrá kámoška, Ethel," usmála se široce a chtěla vyjít z ložnice.

„Nechceš ještě čaj?" ozvalo se za ní. Otočila se a viděla, že jí vyděšená spolubydlící podává termosku.

„To by bylo super. Děkuju," Popadla termosku a vyrazila z místnosti. Ethel se úlevně svezla na polštář a řekla si, že už se nikdy nedotkne povidlových koláčů.

Belatrix se usadila do prázdné společenské místnosti a pustila se do své pozdní snídaně. Tu chvíli byla naprosto spokojená se svým životem. Cítila se odpočatá a plná energie, ačkoli toho moc nenaspala. Vzpomněla si na jednu z mála příjemných věcí, které se jí v životě staly, jednu, ze které měla radost, kvůli níž byla šťastná. A na to, kolik z ní plyne různých omezení a problémů, které jí, k jejímu překvapení, vůbec nevadí. Myslela na Lestrange a to, že je naprosto nezbytné, aby s ním začala chodit. Trochu se jí příčila představa, že na ni Lestrange chmatá, ale důvody pro byly důležitější než její pocit nepohodlí. Dojedla koláče a plná elánu vyrazila na famfrpál.

Nenáviděla tu hru a nechápala, proč po ní tolik kouzelníků tak šílí. Měla ráda pohyb a létání na košťatech ji bavilo, ale famfrpál jí přišel příliš hrubý na to, aby to byl elegantní sport, a přitom příliš jemný na pořádnou rvačku. Kdyby bylo po ní, tak by na zápasy nechodila a dost často se jim skutečně vyhýbala. Ale byla to určitá společenská událost a tak nebylo špatné se objevit na nějakém důležitém zápase a tvářit se jako skalní fanynka. Navíc měli někteří kluci tendenci snažit se ze sebe vymáčknout co nejvíc, aby se před ní předvedli. Belatrix si myslela, že holky by famfrpál hrát neměly. Zdálo se jí, že ačkoli byly ženy v kouzlech stejně zdatné jako muži, existují určité činnosti, které by mělo dělat jen jedno pohlaví. Vyšívající kluk nebo holka hrající sport, který absolutně sráží k zemi všechnu ženskost a půvab, podle ní nemají důstojnost.

Bella došla na hřiště a pohledem hledala Lestrange. Objevila ho poněkud stranou od jeho bandy pitomečků a navíc poměrně na kraji řady. Došla k němu a rádoby nenápadně na něj sykla. Věděla moc dobře, že správný drb se musí přiživovat, protože tak déle vydrží, a proto musela již teď položit určité základy. A nic nevyvolá tolik pozornosti jako snaha být nenápadný.

„Co potřebuješ, poklade?" zašvitořil sladce. Belatrix stálo hodně úsilí nezačít se smát.

„Chci si s tebou promluvit," odpověděla a propalovala pohledem všechny dívky, které se na ni nenávistně dívaly, a přitom se snažila vypadat svůdně, což pro ni nebyl problém, protože to byly činnosti, které provozovala běžně. Lestrange vyrazil hrdinně vpřed, i když mu jeho machrovská chůze moc nevyšla. Seskočil z tribuny, ležérně si přehodil šálu přes rameno, jak to zřejmě viděl v nějakých filmech, a zastavil se u Belatrix. Stál přímo před ní a Bella musela konstatovat, že nevypadá zas tak zle. Navíc si vzpomněla, že je z čistokrevné rodiny, takže to ani nebude ostuda. Z hlediska krve pro ni byl dokonce vhodnější než Voldemort. Zapudila takové myšlenky.

„Pojď dál, ty trubky nemají na práci nic lepšího než nás poslouchat." Jeho normální projev ji překvapil, stejně jako to, že nazval ostatní dívky trubkami. Většinou si nechával zadní vrátka. Jenže teď bylo v sázce příliš mnoho, a pro Belatrix byl ochoten obětovat hodně. Nešlo jen o prestiž, jak si většina lidí myslela. Rodoplhus ji měl skutečně rád, i když byl nebezpečná a protivná. Měl rád věci, které byly originální, a to Belatrix byla. Nebyl z těch zoufalců, kteří neměli jinou možnost, než mít tiché mokré sny o holce, kterou nikdy nesbalí. Byl hezký, ačkoli ne tolik jako Voldemort. Belatrix musela uznat, že na těch jeho narezlých, temně rudých vlasech a pihách něco je. A líbily se jí jeho oči, protože byly vřelé a veselé. To bylo něco, co od Voldemorta nikdy dostat nemohla; ten se nikdy netvářil vesele.

Došli za hřiště a obešli roh, aby je nebylo vidět. Hluk a vřava, které se před začátkem zápasu stupňovaly a nyní dosahovaly vrcholu, sem skoro nedoléhaly a tvořily jen jemnou kulisu.

„Tak co mi chceš?" zeptal se a ušklíbl se. Belatrix neměla ráda mluvení. Dalekosáhlé řeči ji obtěžovaly a připadaly jí zbytečné. A trvalo by dlouho, než by mu logicky vysvětlila, co po něm chce. Jenže nebylo potřeba mluvit. Viděla, jak se na ni dychtivě dívá a analyzuje každičký centimetr její kůže. Věděla, že on slova nepotřebuje.

Nechtěla být příliš vášnivá, protože svou divokost si nechávala pro Voldemorta. Měla výčitky svědomí, že ho podvádí. Neuplynuly ani tři hodiny a ona se už vrhá na jiného. Ale žádal ji o to.

Váhavě k Rodolphusovi přistoupila. Nebyla malá, ale on byl vysoký, o hodně vyšší než Voldemort. Vytáhl ruce z kapes, ale nechal je volně svěšené kolem těla, protože nevěděl, co s nimi. Dívala se mu do očí a musela zvednout hlavu, protože už byla blízko. Upírala na něj pohled a doufala, že něco udělá. Nechtěla udělat další krok, protože ten už by byl přes rámec. Vyloženě by po něm vyjela a to nechtěla dovolit. Musel to udělat on, protože tak to bylo správné. Jen se nebránila.

Neodolal. Sklonil hlavu, až měli obličeje jen několik centimetrů od sebe. Cítila, jak mu buší srdce a ke svému potěšení viděla, že má na tváři trochu překvapený výraz.

„Bello," vydechl a všechna touha, kterou cítil, pronikla do toho jediného slova. Nikdy ho neviděla takového, vždycky byl samý vtípek, ale teď vypadal jako těžce romantický zamilovaný kluk. Věděla, že ten ji jen tak neopustí.

Přitáhl si blíž její ústa a o chvíli později na nich ucítila jeho plné rty. Překvapilo ji, jak váhavě ji políbil, jako by jí dával možnost utéct. Jemně ji líbal, ostýchavě a opatrně. _Proč se mě všichni tak bojí? _pomyslela si Belatrix, zatímco mu oplácela něžné polibky. Musela uznat, že se jí to líbí, i když se za to nenáviděla.

Položil jí ruce na bedra a přitiskl si ji blíž k sobě. Přitiskla mu dlaně na záda a vnímala zběsilý tlukot jeho srdce. Začal ji líbat naléhavěji a vášnivěji. Cítila drobnou zdrženlivost, jako by si nebyl jistý, jestli je to správná holka. Na chvilku se odtáhl a tázavě na ni pohlédl.

„Tváříš se tak překvapeně, až se bojím, že mě vlastně nechceš." Zasmála se. Vypadal ještě zmateněji.

„Jak jsi na to přišla? Celý rok jsem čekal na tuhle chvíli. Víš, že tě chci." vzpamatoval se.

„Máš pravdu, vím. Mrzí mě, že mi to došlo až teď," Byla obstojná herečka, ale lítost byla zcela nová emoce. Do karet jí hrál fakt, že na rozdíl od učitelů jí Rodolphus chtěl věřit.

„Pšt, vyplatilo se mi to čekání. Utvrdil jsem se v tom, že tě mám rád." Jeho ruce ji příjemně hřály na zádech.

„Odkdy mluvíš jako zamilovanej blbeček?" usmála se a rychle mu přejela prstem po nose.

„Asi od té doby, co jsem do tebe zamilovanej," ušklíbl se, pustil ji a vzal ji za ruku. „Vím, že nemáš famfrpál ráda, ale slibuju ti, že tenhle zápas se ti bude líbit. Je to poslední v sezoně, samozřejmě o pohár. Zmijozel proti Potterovi." Vyšel zpoza tribuny a nechal ji zářit vedle sebe.

„Ale jenom, že jsi to ty. Já to teda moc nesleduju, ale odkdy hraje kolej proti jednotlivci?" zeptala se a psychicky se připravovala na stovky pohledů, které se na ně upřou. Přemýšlela o tom, kolik lidí zůstane zírat na zápas.

„Teoreticky hrají dvě koleje, ale Nebelvír by bez Pottera stál za nic. Je to idiot, ale chytač je fantastickej. Nepochybuju o tom, že chytí Zlatonku. Ale doufám, že až potom, co naši budou vést o víc jak sto padesát bodů."

„To by potom vyhráli?" zeptala se bezelstně.

„Bello, to, že jsi krásná, tě neopravňuje k tomu, abys měla takové nedostatky ve vzdělání."

Několik řad lidí je spatřilo a Belatrix doslova cítila, jak se tribunami začala jako morová nákaza šířit vlna šepotu. Zároveň s tím se jejich směrem otáčely desítky hlav. Překonala nutkání utéct a někde se schovat; narovnala se, vypjala hruď, zvedla hlavu a hrdě kráčela vpřed.

Rodolphus se rozplýval štěstím. Vedl si za ruku Bellu Blackovou a viděla to celá škola. Ne že by se přerušil famfrpál, tak hvězdný pár zase nebyli, ale rozhodně byli v tu chvíli hlavní atrakcí pro všechny, kteří nebyli plní adrenalinu a odhodlání vyhrát. Rozhodně to pro něj teď vypadalo hodně dobře.

Belatrix vyhledala v davu Claire. Jak očekávala, seděla vedle nějakého kluka v jedné z horních řad, kde byla nejlepší místa – Bellu nezajímal famfrpál, ale z hlediska prestiže si musela sedat do horních lavic. Malý, vychrtlý kluk objímal Claire kolem ramen a ona se zrovna smála nějakému jeho vtipu. Belatrix hádala, že byl hodně hloupý a Claiřin smích hodně nervózní, možná dokonce hysterický. Když se na ně dívala, ani jeden nevypadal jako protřelý milovník a svůdce opačného pohlaví. Ale evidentně jim to nevadilo, a i když zřejmě všem okolo přišli směšní, byli šťastní a to jim stačilo. Belatrix pocítila určitou podrážděnost. Ani jeden se na Bellu s Rodolphusem nepodíval.

„Už jsem se bála, že budu muset udělat něco super hloupýho, aby mě vyloučili ze školy a mohla jsem tě začít hledat!" Belatrix nemyslela svůj výbuch úplně vážně, i když ji Voldemortova dlouhá nepřítomnost dráždila.

„To jsou mi ale způsoby, ani nepozdravíš a už mi nadáváš. To není moc moudré, když přihlédneme k tomu, že se mě bojí lidé, kteří se ke mně chovali uctivěji než ty." Křivě se na ni usmál.

„Jiní lidi mě nezajímají. Zajímá mě to, že jsem tady celou dobu umírala touhou – což je samozřejmě přehnané, bezvadně jsem se bavila a vlastně jsem si na tebe ani nevzpomněla." Posadila se na zem a provokativně si shodila vlasy z ramen a mírně zaklonila hlavu, takže její světlý krk byl v noci dobře vidět.

„Belatrix, jsi přehledná jako mluvnice čínštiny. Nevím, co vlastně chceš. Ale vím, co chci já." Kleknul si vedle ní a přejel jí prsty po tváři přes krk na hrudník.

„Kašli na čínštinu," povzdechla a překvapila ho tím, že si ho přitáhla blízko k tělu. Nic nenamítal, i když s ní chtěl mluvit. Kdyby protestoval, tak by mu to stejně nebylo nic platné, ale navíc nebylo proč si stěžovat. Ti ovládnutí neživí mohli počkat.

Belatrix nepovažovala za žádné překvapení, že složila zkoušky jako nejlepší v ročníku. Nevěděla sice ještě, kolik dostala OVCE, protože výsledky měla dostat až první týden v červenci, ale nemyslela si, že by to mohlo nějak pokazit její budoucí kariéru. Slunce se stále nedokázalo probojovat skrz mlžnou clonu mraků a svítilo jen občas. Belle to bylo jedno.

V té chvíli byla stoprocentně spokojená, i když se občas cítila trochu zvláštně. Svoji existenci v Bradavicích nedokázala popsat jako kdovíjak radostnou, byla to prostě škola se spoustou omezení, která jí přišla více či méně hloupá, ale přesto jí přišlo podivné, že tam tráví poslední týden. Ani omylem pro ni Bradavice nebyly domovem jako pro Voldemorta, ale nemohla předstírat, že ji nijak neovlivnily. Strávila tam téměř sedm let života, a když si najednou uvědomila, že už se sem v září nevrátí a naopak bude muset sehnat nějakou práci, bylo to pro ni překvapivější a bolestnější, než čekala.

Nicméně Rodolphus ji moc nenechával přemýšlet. Netlačil na ni, nesnažil se být pořád s ní, ale ona zjistila, že je jí s ním dobře, i když ho nemilovala. Byl to jediný člověk, o kterém mohla říct, že ho má skutečně ráda jako přítele. Protože pro její vztah s Voldemortem žádná pravidla neplatila. City, které cítila k němu, byly silné a bláznivé. A bylo to pro ni něco dokonale nového, něco, s čím se dosud nesetkala. Zjistila, že jí buší srdce, když ho vidí, a že se na každé jejich setkání těší jako malé dítě. Nevěděla, jaká je přesná definice slova _milovat_, ale měla dojem, že přesně to se jí stalo. Protože kromě toho, že byla strašně ráda s ním, trpěla taky strašným strachem pokaždé, když s ním nebyla. Když věděla, že má nějakou práci, která není stoprocentně bezpečná, umírala strachy. Posílal jí zprávy pomocí patronů, ale Belatrix jim nevěřila; musela se na vlastní oči přesvědčit, že je ještě naživu. Jak jeho moc sílila, a ministerstvo muselo uznat, že představuje hrozbu pro celé kouzelnické společenství, se o něm čím dál častěji psalo v novinách. Viděla, že čím dál víc lidí má tendence snažit se překazit jeho plány. Nikdo si příliš nevyskakoval, prostředí strachu, které kolem sebe rozestíral, bylo příliš mocné, ale vznikaly myšlenky, které ji příliš nepřesvědčily v tom, že je pro něj svět bezpečný. Měla o něj strach, i když on ji ujišťoval, že si nenechá ublížit. Připomínal jí, že ho nemohou zabít.

Claire se dala šťastně dohromady s Patchem Hutchersonem a Belatrix konečně zjistila, kdo to je. Byl to poněkud neduživý blonďák s modrýma očima, ale to, co bylo pro Belatrix důležité, splňoval: dokázal Claire zabavit, takže už jí téměř nezbýval čas na to, aby obtěžovala Bellu. Stejně to byla hloupost, protože Belatrix neměla žádný volný čas. Dle názoru Claire a Rodolphuse trávila Belatrix až příliš mnoho nocí mimo ložnici a riskovala tím, že ji vykopnou ze školy na konci jejího studijního období. To byla koneckonců jediná věc, na které se ti dva shodli. Claire Belle pořád ještě neodpustila to, že se jí se svým klukem nechce pochlubit a potom nakráčí před celou školu ruku v ruce s někým tak společensky nepřijatelným, jako je Lestrange. On samozřejmě neposlouchal rád řeči o tom, že je přitroublý blbeček, co se chce zviditelnit tím, že sbalí hezkou holku. Ty řeči mu lezly na nervy hlavně proto, že to nebyla pravda, ale taky mu krkem lezla Claire, protože ji považoval za husičku, která nemá všech pět pohromadě a její matka je mudlovská šmejdka.

Belatrix si najednou s překvapením uvědomila, že ještě neřekla Voldemortovi, že začala s Rodolphusem chodit. Netušila, jestli to poznal, nebo stále žil v domnění, že je Belatrix naoko „single", ale zjistila, že se děsí toho, že by mu to měla říct. I když samozřejmě chápala rozumové důvody a věděla, že Voldemort jí sám řekl, aby Lestrangeovi dovolila ji sbalit. Problém byl v tom, že toto opatření vymyslel výhradně kvůli její bezpečnosti a že s tím tudíž naprosto nesouhlasí. Věděla naprosto jistě, že kdyby zjistila, že Voldemort má nějakou ženskou, neváhala by na ní jít vyzkoušet ta nová kouzla, co ji naučil. Mrzelo ji, že k ní chová tak malou důvěru, že ji odmítá nechat, aby se ukázala veřejně jako jeho holka. Jen na maličkou chvíli si představila, že na světě je možná několik dalších žen a dívek, které si myslí, že jsou Voldemortovou vyvolenou a že o sobě nesmí dát vědět, proto, aby je někdo nevyužil k tomu, aby ublížil jemu, ale rychle takové myšlenky zaháněla. Zakazovala si o něm pochybovat. Bella nebyla příliš vzorný člověk a většina společnosti by ji těžko označila jako někoho s morálkou. Pravda byla taková, že Belatrix měla svá pravidla a pravidla ostatních ji zajímala jen pramálo. A jedno z těch pravidel, které bylo nejnovější, byla důvěra. Nechtěla si o Voldemortovi myslet nic špatného, věřila, že to, co jí říká, je pravda. Spolkla tedy vlastní hrdost a bojovala s pocitem, že si o ní Voldemort myslí, že není dostatečně dobrá čarodějka na to, aby si poradila s někým, kdo by jí chtěl ublížit. Problém byl v tom, že teď, když už si Rodolphuse pustila k tělu, by mu nedokázala říct ne. Viděla, jak moc je na ní závislý a taky to, že ji má skutečně rád. To, co ostatní neviděli, dokázala vytušit. Věděla, že mu nejde jen o prestiž spojenou s chozením s někým, jako je Bella Blacková. Nechtěla si ani představit, co by se stalo, kdyby mu dala kopačky. Samozřejmě, že ho podváděla – nedalo se to ani říct jinak – ale to se on nemusel dozvědět. Belatrix tížilo svědomí, že o něm Voldemortovi neřekla, ale on se o jejich dohodě nikdy nezmínil a ona o tom nechtěla začínat.

Voldemort věděl, že do konce školního roku zbývají sotva dva dny. Za dva dny opustí Belatrix Bradavice a bude moct nastoupit na ministerstvo. Zjistil, že nechce, aby tam šla. Odmítal ji předhodit těm bláznům, kteří se tváří, že pracují na ministerstvu. Možná to bylo iracionální, ale rozhodl se, že jí dovolí, aby ukázala, že se k němu přidala. Stále byl neoblomný ve věci skrývání jejich vztahu. Bolelo ho, že to vedlo k tomu, že si do Bellina srdce probojoval cestu ten mladík, ale nemohl s tím nic dělat. Bella mu nemusela nic říkat, poznal, že ve chvílích, kdy se nevěnuje nácviku nových kouzel z oblasti černé magie nebo nemají nějakou romantickou chvilku, se chová odtažitě, jako by se za něco styděla. Nechtěl se jí na nic ptát, věděl, že by ji akorát vylekal. Několikrát ji pozoroval a věděl, co se jí stalo. Ačkoli měla Rodolphuse dle všeho ráda, týrala se výčitkami svědomí kvůli němu. Nenáviděl se za to, ale zároveň ho to fascinovalo. Obvykle mu působilo maximální potěšení sledovat utrpení ostatních, ale tentokrát cítil jen podivnou prázdnotu.

Belatrix byla nesmírně vděčná Rodolphusovi, že na ni netlačí, co se týče nějakého fyzického kontaktu. Učitelé zřejmě považovali jejich vztah za krajně nevyhovující. Pravdou bylo, že se dotýkali často a líbali se, jak jen to šlo. Většina lidí ve škole považovala jejich strkání si jazyků do krků za nechutné a nevhodné, ale většinou to bylo z čiré závisti. Belatrix nezajímalo, co si o ní ostatní myslí a Rodolphus to brzy taky přestal řešit. Ale Belatrix se stále vyhýbala jakémukoli bližšímu kontaktu s ním a on to respektoval, i když ho to mrzelo. Dřív si stejně jako ostatní mylně myslel, že Bella je skutečně taková, jakou ji líčily historky, ale ukázalo se, že situace je komplikovanější. Zřejmě nebyla na žádný romantický fyzický kontakt zvyklá a jak si Rodolphus náhle uvědomil, pravděpodobně ani nebyla nijak zběhlá ve vztazích. Pochopil, že obrázek Belatrix Blackové mu proklouzává mezi prsty, ve skutečnosti byla jiná. Její zdrženlivost ale doopravdy pramenila z toho, že se snažila co nejdéle nechat monopol na své tělo Voldemortovi. Ale ani on nedokázal získat zcela bezpodmínečný přístup k ní. Další z Belatrixiných vlastností byla tvrdohlavost a zásadovost. Odmítla prožít něco tak zásadního jako první sex ve škole. Voldemorta vzrušovala představa, že by k tomu došlo v Bradvicích, jeho domově, ale s ní prostě nehnul. Slíbila mu, že se tam s ním klidně vrátí, ale až jako absolventka. Kdovíproč se jí příčila představa přijít o panenství jako studentka ve škole.

Jediný, kdo se zjevně netrápil vůbec ničím, byl Rodoplhus. Několik posledních týdnů vypadal, jako by byl nepřetržitě pod vlivem nějaké drogy, která mu zatemňovala rozum a kvůli které se na každého usmíval jak měsíček na hnoji. Dokonce už ani nešikanoval malé mudlovské šmejdy, protože mu Belatrix řekla, že je to značně nedůstojné. Ani ve snu ho nenapadlo, že by Belatrix mohla mít někoho jiného. Trpěl představou, že Bella je světice, nedotknutelná a dokonalá ikona a že by se s ním čestně rozešla. Jediné, co mu na ní nesedělo, byly ty černé košile s dlouhými rukávy, které odmítla přestat nosit. Bylo už docela teplo, většina dívek zase začala studovat školní řád, jestli se v něm nezměnilo, co mohou a co nemohou nosit, a poté začala s uspokojením chodit v sukních tak krátkých, že pro většinu chlapců bylo obtížné jít za nimi rovně. Belatrix obvykle trumfla všechny svoje spolužačky, ale letos ostentativně nevzala nic kratšího než nad kolena. Lámal si tím hlavu, ale ať se snažil sebevíc, nemohl na nic přijít. Rozhodl se, že se jí zeptá, i když při tom pomyšlení upadal do rozpaků.

Večer před jejich posledním dnem v Bradavicích se procházeli kolem jezera. Bylo příjemné letní počasí, foukal lehký větřík a pohrával si s jejich vlasy. Objímali se kolem pasu a Belatrix Rodolphusovi vyprávěla o svatbě své sestry Narcisy, která se rychle blížila. Belatrix si upřímně přála, aby přijal její pozvání, protože už teď nemohla toho moulu Malfoye vystát. Věděla, že se přidal k Voldemortovi a je čistokrevný. Tady ale jeho dobré vlastnosti končily a začínal dlouhý seznam těch špatných.

„To víš, že půjdu," odpověděl jí. „Co budeš mít na sobě?" zeptal se zcela nevinně, ale do tváří se mu začala hrnout krev. Přemýšlela nad významem jeho slov, ale nedokázala přijít na to, co přesně tím myslel.

„Ještě nevím," odpověděla vyhýbavě a podívala se na něj. Viděla, jak podivně se tváří a dodala: „Proč?"

„Já jen, že… Víš, jak bych to tak řekl…" nedokázal ze sebe vyrazit jediné smysluplné slovo.

„Chceš se zeptat, proč nosím dlouhé rukávy," odtušila.

„Jak to víš?" Zmateně na ni pohlédl. Vypadal roztomile a Belatrix si najednou uvědomila, že si ho nezaslouží. Byl hodný, milý a čestný a ona byla zkažená a podváděla ho. Bolelo ji to víc, než byla ochotná si přiznat.

„Popravdě se divím, že ses nezeptal už dřív." Odpověděla mu a tentokrát to byla ona, kdo uhnul pohledem.

„A odpovíš mi?" zeptal se nesměle a předstíral, že ho zaujaly tkaničky na botách.

„Dobře. Stejně by ses to dozvěděl." Zastavila se a rozepnula si knoflíček na rukávu, aby si ho mohla vyhrnout.

„Počkej! Neříkej mi, že jsi… že ses stala-"

„Jo." Doplnila ho Bella a odhalila velké znamení na předloktí. Byla z toho trochu nesvá, zdálo se jí, že ji Rodoplhus brzy prokoukne. Živě viděla, jak mu dochází, jaký má vztah s Voldemortem a jak se s ní se vztekem rozchází. Věděla, že ve skutečnosti by byl spíš smutný a připadal by si zrazený. Zjistila, že by ji to zničilo, kdyby věděla, že mu zlomila srdce. _Na to, že jsem před půl rokem byla necitlivá mrcha, jsem dost měkká,_ uvědomila si. Měla dojem, že se obrazec musí Rodoplhusovi vypálit na sítnici podle toho, jak na něj vyjeveně hleděl. Trpělivě stála a věděla, že právě přišla o jedno ze svých tajemství. Bála se otázky, která musela následovat.

Rodolphus stál a nevěřícně koukal na předloktí své vyvolené. Prsty se opatrně dotknul její pokožky, jako by měl strach, že se popálí. Najednou ho druhou rukou chytila a položila si jeho dlaň na hrudník. Přistoupil k ní blíž a cítil, jak ho po celém těle lechtá touha. Byl příjemný pocit, ale přesto se otřásl.

„Kdy… kdy ses k němu přidala?" zeptal se jí roztřeseně. Vnímal, že má ruku na jejích prsou, ale musel se zeptat. Zřejmě něco tajila, protože mu zatím nikdy nedovolila, aby zašel tak daleko.

„V únoru, když jsme byli v Prasinkách." Nechtěla mu lhát a modlila se, aby si nevzpomněl, že tenkrát neměla v Prasinkách co pohledávat. Nechtěla mu vykládat další lži, ale pokud si Rodolphus vzpomene, že měla sedět ve společenské místnosti a učit se na zkoušky, bude si muset vymýšlet. O vraždě té ženy ze sirotčince nehodlala Rodolphusovi vyprávět. Bylo to jedno z tajemství, která nechtěla obětovat.

„Vždyť jsi tam nebyla. Mělas to zakázaný od Křiklana. Pamatuju si to, protože jsem tě chtěl pozvat na máslovej ležák, když byl ten den po Valentýnu. Ale tys mi řekla, že tam nesmíš, a já tě tam neviděl, takže jsem usoudil, žes nekecala."

„Měla jsem to zakázaný. Ale děláš, jako bych já dodržovala zákazy. Nemohla jsem se tam promenádovat, jako by se nechumelilo, ale to neznamená, že jsem tam nebyla. Nemohla jsem jít ke Třem košťatům, tam chodí moc lidí, takže jsem byla u Prasečí hlavy. Přisedl si ke mně a na rovinu se zeptal, jestli se k němu chci přidat." Bella doufala, že její lež zní věrohodně.

„Jen tak?" divil se Rodolphus. Belatrix v duchu zaúpěla.

„Když jsi mladá holka a jdeš k Prasečí hlavě, navíc se zmijozelským erbem na svetru, tak si můžeš být jistej, že tě považujou za Smrtijeda. A pokud jím nejsi, tak se jím chceš stát. Věř mi, je to jednodušší než sehnat čokoládovou žabku s kartičkou Salazara Zmijozela."

„On má taky kartičku? Myslel jsem, že zakladatelé Bradavic na nich nejsou, protože neexistujou žádný jejich obrázky." Vyhrkl Rodolphus. Bella se v duchu usmála. Její trik vyšel, i když si jeho fungováním nebyla zcela jistá. Ale pozornost svého přítele odlákala skvěle.

„Taky jsem si to myslela. Ale pár jich je, ale byla to nějaká limitovaná edice nebo co. Stálo mě to hodně času sehnat ji."

„Takže ty jsi teď Smrtijedka?" zeptal se laškovným tónem a lehce rozepnul první maličký knoflíček na její košili. Přišlo jí, že to musel trénovat.

„Vypadá to tak." Rychle přistoupila na jeho hru. Nemohla popřít, že ji přitahuje, byl hezký a měla ho ráda. Až příliš dlouho mu odpírala to, na co měl nárok, a odpírala to taky sama sobě. Necítila výčitky vůči Voldemortovi, ale věděla, že přijdou. Soustředila se na přítomnost, na svoje tělo, svou touhu a svoje instinkty. Políbila ho a rychle rozepnula dva knoflíky na jeho košili.

„Tak to jsi teď zlá a zvrácená. Neměl bych tě nahlásit?" Všechno na ní ho vzrušovalo; její tělo, její dlouhé temné vlasy i její podbízivý hlas. Roztřesenými prsty si poradil s ostatními knoflíky na její košili. Cítila, jak ho zašimrala na zádech, ucítil její studené prsty na bocích a najednou mu přetahovala košili přes hlavu.

„To bys rozhodně měl." Zašeptala a upustila ji na zem. Usmála se, když si prohlédla, jak vypadá bez trika. Dle jejího názoru to stálo za to. Hladila ho po hrudníku posetém pihami a požitkářsky si vychutnávala dotek jeho vypracovaných svalů. Neměla ponětí, kde k nim přišel, ale bylo jí to jedno. Byl - jak by řekla Claire – kus. „Ale neuděláš to."

„Proč myslíš? Jsem znepokojen tím, že ten-jehož-jméno-nesmíme-vyslovit už pronikl i do Bradavic. Měli by tě zavřít." Nechala ho, aby jí stáhl halenku. Konečně si připadala svá, zdálo se jí, že tak to má být, že je to správné. Její tělo na něj reagovalo zcela spontánně.

„To by měli. Ale to by jim někdo musel dát tip." Prudce ho políbila a slastně povzdychla, když jí sjel rukama na zadek.

„Dám jim ho já. Vlastně ne, já tě přinesu naprosto bezmocnou až do Brumbálovy pracovny."

„A jak toho chceš docílit, prosím tě? Dobře víš, že jsem lepší čarodějka než ty." Sjela mu rty na krk a lehce ho líbala.

„To sice jsi. Ale ani ten tvůj pán zla neumí kouzlit bez hůlky." Rychlým pohybem jí vytáhl hůlku z kapsy na přední straně stehna. Druhou rukou ji stále tiskl k sobě, ale levačkou vítězoslavně svíral Bellinu hůlku vysoko nad hlavou, daleko nad místem, kam dosáhla. Odtáhla se od něj a zamračila se.

„To není možné. Neodzbrojil jsi mě spravedlivě. Tohle neplatí."

„Oba víme, že v normálním souboji bych tě neporazil. Navíc pochybuju, že kdyby se tě někdo snažil zabít tak bude řešit, jestli tě odzbrojil v čestném boji. Zabije tě a konec. Kdybych chtěl, je po tobě. Nemůžeš mi odolat."

„Nerada, ale souhlasím." Zamručela. „Asi teď budu muset udělat, co budeš chtít." Strčila mu ruce do zadních kapes na kalhotách.

„Nechal jsem si hůlku v ložnici, pokud ti jde o tohle. Nemáš šanci. Vypadá to, že budeš muset."

„A tohle ti přijde-" Slovo _fér _zaniklo v jeho ústech. Tvrdě ji políbil a rozpálenou rukou přejel po její páteři vzhůru. Třemi prsty jí rozepnul podprsenku. Odtáhla se od něj, dřepla si, stulila se do klubíčka. Nechápavě si ji měřil.

„Myslel sis, že to bude tak snadné?" ušklíbla se. „Nedám se tak snadno, i já mám mozek, i když asi jinde než ty."

Rodolphus věděl, že tou poslední větou naráží na svou oblíbenou připomínku, že kluci mají mozek v kalhotách. Její odstup v něm vzbudil ještě větší touhu. Nevěděl, jestli to jen zkoušela, nebo ho znala natolik, že věděla, že chce být lovcem. Bylo mu to jedno. Posadil se k ní a vzal do rukou její dlouhé vlasy, které jí přes záda splývaly až nad lem sukně. Složil dlouhé nohy pod sebe a nechal ji, aby se o něj zapřela bedry. Hrál si s jejími vlasy a čekal, jestli něco udělá. Seděla bez hnutí a lehce se otřásla pokaždé, když se prstem dotkl její kůže. Smířil se s tím, že musí udělat další krok. Belatrix byla zřejmě jedna z mála holek, které uměly čekat. On se s žádnou takovou ještě nesetkal, všechny, které kdy dostal do téhle situace, se svlékly, ani jim nemusel pomáhat. Připomněl si, že Bella je jiná. Úplně jiná, než jakákoli holka, se kterou kdy chodil či spal.

Přehodil jí vlasy přes ramena na prsa a hladil ji na zádech. Cítil lehkou vůni její pokožky, vnímal její pravidelný dech. Trochu ho urazilo, že dýchala naprosto přirozeně, žádný zrychlený tep a vynechávající plíce. Uchopil rukama ramínka od podprsenky, která jí zůstala na ramenou, a pokusil se je stáhnout. Pažemi si objímala kolena, takže to nebylo nic snadného. Odmítala mu pomoci, odmítala spolupracovat.

Uvědomila si, že udělala chybu. Nebyla to přímo chyba, ale měla pocit, že zradila Voldemorta i samu sebe. Ještě pořád měla možnost to napravit. Pokud Rodolphuse, přesvědčí, že už dál nechce, třeba se jí podaří uchránit panenství pro Voldemorta. Bylo jí líto, že ho musí zarazit, ale rozhodla se, že to nechce jinak. Tělo protestovalo, toužilo po jakémkoli doteku a bylo mu jedno, čí je. Ale bylo slabší než mysl a nechalo se ovládnout.

Zamyšleně vstal tak náhle, že se svezla dozadu. Instinktivně roztáhla ruce, aby zbrzdila pád. Dopadla na lokty a překvapeně na něj pohlédla. Lekl se, když v její tváři zahlédl podráždění.

„Bello, promiň. Netušil jsem, že jsi o mě opřená." Padl na kolena vedle ní. Neodpovídala, jen na něj upírala nicneříkající pohled neprostupných tmavých očí. Zkusil jí položit ruku na břicho, a když neuhnula, pokračoval výš. Zaklonila hlavu a v duchu vyslala omluvu k Voldemortovi. Povolila sevření rukou a dopadla lopatkami do trávy. Nechala ruce volně ležet na zemi a usmála se na Rodolphuse. Nepotřeboval popohánět. Stáhl jí podprsenku a bezděky se šelmovsky usmál.

Namlouvala si, že mu nedovoluje příliš. Dopřávala si ještě chvíli, než ho bude muset zarazit. Tohle ještě směla, ještě kousek. Krouživými pohyby prstů ji laskal a hladil. Unikl jí slastný povzdech. Zavřela oči a nechala ho, ať si s ní hraje. Uvědomovala si, že toho bude hořce litovat, ale nedokázala si pomoct. Poslepu zašátrala rukama a nahmatala jeho ramena. Přitáhla si ho blíž a dychtivě ho políbila. Nohy měla pořád pokrčené, takže na ní ležel jen horní polovinou těla. Rukama byl zapřený o trávu a oplácel jí polibky. Natáhla jednu nohu a on na to okamžitě zareagoval. Přesunul váhu a jednou rukou se jí snažil stlačit k zemi i druhou nohu. Všechno uvnitř na ni křičelo, ať to nedělá. Chtěla ho odstrčit, vysvětlit mu, že ten den už stačilo, že už nemůže dál, že už nechce. Ale nedokázala to, příliš ho chtěla. Když se mu nepodařilo přitlačit jí stehno k zemi, odhrnul jí rukou sukni a přejel jí dlaní po noze až ke kalhotkám. Něco v ní hrklo. Přestala mu oplácet polibky a odtáhla jeho ruku. Nadzvedl se na druhém lokti a prohlížel si ji.

„Promiň, já… ještě nechci. Myslela jsem, že už to půjde, ale ještě ne. Věřím ti!" Zdůraznila, když viděla, že se nadechuje, aby prostestoval. „O to nejde, mám tě ráda a vím, že ti můžu věřit, ale nevím, jestli můžu věřit sobě. Promiň mi to."

„Ty promiň. Neměl jsem na tebe tlačit. Ale jsi tak krásná," zašeptal, ale v jeho hlase bylo patrné rozhořčení a zklamání.

„Rodolphusi, mrzí mě to, vážně. Ale ještě to nejde." Do očí jí vhrkly slzy, kterým musela pomáhat jen trochu. Vážně ji mrzelo, když viděla jeho ublížený výraz. Ale vzpomněla si na Voldemorta a věděla, že by si neodpustila, kdyby ho takhle podrazila. Vyvlekla se z Rodolphusova objetí, posadila se, přitáhla kolena k hrudníku, položila si na ně čelo a rozplakala se. Nepotřebovala pobízet, prýštilo to z ní samo. Nenáviděla se za to, že je zřejmě miluje oba dva. Nenáviděla se za to, že je podvádí, oba dva. Voldemort jí rozhodně neřekl, že se má Rodolphusovi takhle ukazovat. Samozřejmě, občasný dotek byl nutný, ale tohle vyprovokovala sama. Bylo jí ze sebe samé zle. Brečela tak, jako nikdy. Belatrix nebyla z těch, kteří by brečeli, ale tentokrát nemohla jinak. Bylo jí na nic ze vzniklé situace, ale neměla nikoho, komu by se svěřila. Neměla žádnou kamarádku, které by mohla říct všechno, nepsala si deník, kterému by svěřovala svá tajemství, a matka byla stará drbna, které těžko mohla vykládat o svých problémech s muži.

„Belatrix, já jsem to tak nemyslel. Neplač prosím, chápu to. Nebudu na tebe naléhat, přísahám. Neovládnul jsem se." Objal ji kolem ramen. Teplo jeho těla ji uklidňovalo, ale zároveň v ní vzbuzovalo další vlnu nenávisti vůči sobě samé.

„J-já vím." Popotáhla, zvedla hlavu a nechala ho, ať jí otře oči. Tiše se oblékl a podal jí její oblečení. Když se snažila zapnout si podprsenku, roztřásly se jí prsty tak, že nebyla schopná zaseknout háčky do sebe. Pomohl jí a podal jí halenku, do které se nasoukala.

„Asi půjdu spát, jsem unavená," řekla mu a vydala se k hradu. Chvíli jen stál a díval se za ní. Zmateně přemýšlel o tom, kdo je jeho dívka vlastně zač. Potom se vzpamatoval a rozběhl se k ní. Byl jen kousek za ní, ale zaslechl, že zase pláče, a tak ji raději nechal být. Zdálo se mu, že chce být sama.

Bylo jí mizerně. Tiše vklouzla do ložnice a padla na postel. Ethel chrápala a Mirabell měla v uších nacpané špunty a oddechovala. Něco zamumlala a Bella se lekla, že je vzhůru; mluvila ze spaní. Belatrix skopla boty a oblečená si zalezla pod peřinu. Stočila se do klubíčka a rychle usnula.

Poslední věci sedmáků mizely v kufrech. Studenti posledního ročníku naposledy sešli dolů do Velké síně, kde do sebe naházeli snídani. Místnost se chvěla šumem, studenti se bavili a brebentili, využívali posledního dne školy a hemžili se mezi stoly. Zmijozelští seděli u svého stolu a lidi z ostatních kolejí okázale ignorovali. Belatrix pozorovala zakřiknutého chlapce s černými vlasy, který upřeně zíral na Evansovou a Pottera, kteří se se smíchem navzájem krmili smaženými vajíčky. Páťák s mastnými, uhlově černými vlasy a skobovitým nosem, stáhl rty do úzké čárky, několikrát rychle zamrkal a potom se sklonil ke své snídani. Belatrix se o něj moc nezajímala, ale měla dojem, že až donedávna ho často vídala s Evansovou. Vlastně do doby, než se začala tahat s Potterem a tou jeho povedenou bandou. Díky nově nabyté schopnosti empatie bylo Belatrix toho kluka upřímně líto. I když měla úplně jiný problém, věděla, že on na tom musí být hůř. Dojedla, naklonila se k Rodolphusovi a pošeptala mu, ať jde napřed. Překvapeně na ni pohlédl, ale poslechl. Stále byl trochu nesvůj z toho, jak ji přede dvěma dny rozplakal, takže se jí snažil ve všem vyhovět. Zdála se mu jakási smutná. Vstal a odešel do vstupní síně.

Bella přešla k osamělému chlapci a posadila se vedle něj. Zvedl k ní pohled, který ji skoro vyděsil. Ta netečnost, kterou v nich spatřila, jí nahnala husí kůži, ani nevěděla proč.

„Jak se jmenuješ?" zeptala se ho a napadlo ji, že je ve škole naposled; doslova cítila, jak se zmijozelským stolem rozběhl šum špatně skrývaného vzrušení.

„Severus," odpověděl nezaujatě a hleděl na stůl.

„Ona ti za smutek nestojí," řekla mu.

„O tom ty nic nevíš!" rozkřikl se a zvedl k ní hlavu. Jeho nevzrušený pohled vystřídal vztek. „Nevíš, jaká je, ale tváříš se, jako bys věděla všechno! Každej do tebe není zamilovanej. Možná jsi hezká, ale JÍ nesaháš ani po kotníky!"

Belatrix se lekla, ale raději nechala Severuse na pokoji. Hleděla na ně téměř celá Velká síň. Rychle se zvedla a odešla. _Dobrý úmysly škodí zdraví. _pomyslela si a vyběhla chodbou ke zmijozelské společenské místnosti. Vletěla dovnitř a naposledy zkontrolovala, jestli si sbalila všechno. Naposledy se rozhlédla po ložnici a potom kouzlem přiměla kufry, aby se zvedly do vzduchu, a snesla je do společenské místnosti.

Když seděla v kočáru, který je vezl k vlaku, společně s Rodolphusem, Claire, kteří na sebe nevraživě zírali, a Patchem Hutchersonem, který se snažil strhnout její pozornost na sebe, neubránila se nostalgickým pohledům na hrad. Když spatřila před kočáry kostnatá černá zvířata podobná koním, na chvíli měla dojem, že se něco změnilo. Nikdo na ně ale neupozorňoval a tak se zamyslela, co se asi mohlo stát. celou cestu na nádraží v Prasinkách si namáhala hlavu a potom se konečně někde z koutku její mysli vynořila vzpomínka.

_Testrálové, _četla_, jsou stvoření podobná okřídleným koním. Mohou být nebezpečná, ale na světě existuje několik ochočených stád. Testrálové bývají mylně pokládáni za předzvěst smrti. Pravdou je, že je může spatřit pouze ten, kdo již smrt jednou viděl. _

Vzpomněla si na mrtvou ředitelku mudlovského sirotčince. Z okénka vlaku naposledy pohlédla na Bradavice a ví, že se sem vrátí. Jednou ji sem Voldemort přenese. Ale i tak cítila, že se právě uzavřela jedna etapa jejího života.


End file.
